


Love in Black

by Slackersunite



Series: Love in Color [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Wade Wilson, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, Part Two, Smut, Suicidal Tendencies, Tagging as Updated, Temporary Character Death, Top Peter Parker, voice boxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: He's dead! But that never stopped Wade, did it? Their love is unstoppable! The Newly Married Spideypool's adventures in domesticity, with a large side of smut!





	1. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since the accident and Wade will do anything to get his baby boy back.  
> {Angst}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read Love in Red then this will probably make no sense at all.

Wade hated needles. He could survive atomic bombs and knives and about anything else, but needles no way. Needles gave him anxiety, and they always reminded him of Weapon X, as if he hadn't suffered enough there, now he had needles stuck up his arm and he would be back tomorrow to do it all over again.

Honestly though Wade couldn't even be mad, he would go through all of it again. Every single part of fucked up in his life again if he could just get back the only thing he cared about anymore. 

_"You know you're really cruel. Just when everything was starting to go right you go and write him off. It's lazy writing! It's fucked up! You can't do that to people, you can't just kill someone for entertainment. Think about it for a second: If I'm just a fucked up figment of your imagination, then whose really the one who's fucked up huh?!"_

Wade had spent the last month not knowing what to do with himself, he had killed himself desperately trying to reach Peter wherever he might be. He had talked to Death and done everything that he could, he had been barred at every door, and everyone who turned him away was burned to bits. Any goodness that Peter might have revived in Deadpool was absolutely gone, and it wouldn't come back unless Peter did. 

The nurse pulled out the needles having taken out as much blood as could fill the vials. This had been routine for a whole month now, Wade would wake up move over to the chair next to all the medical supplies, give blood then go back to see Peter, he would blow something up, anything really. And everyone looked at him a little worried. Everyone except MJ and Aunt May, who knew exactly what it felt like, who knew maybe a little better than Wade what exactly it felt like. 

Wade could hear the dulled down repetitive whispers coming from everyone around the room, "He hasn't talked in a whole month. He's gone crazy. Crazier than before. What if Peter can't be revived? This isn't magic it's science."

It was true, Wade hadn't talked in a month. There was nothing to say, nothing was funny anymore. Where he had found solace in satire and sarcasm and innuendos before there was nothing. Humor had been his defense mechanism, but now all his defenses were down, they had crumbled wiith Peter. He didn't need a defense mechanism, he wanted to feel all the pain, he needed to feel something, because all he felt was emptiness. And absolutely everything somehow reminded him of Peter, everything somehow connected back to his baby boy and it hurt like hell, hurt way worse than hell. 

Wade walked toward the hospital bed where wires ran in and out of his now skinny and dead husband. He was on life support, and he was brain dead. The machines kept his body barely alive, but his brain, his mind, the thing that Wade had fallen in love with was nowhere to be found. He looked at Peter and remembered everything, the first time they met, to Peter's crazy antics, his laugh, the way he lit up the room, all the bad times, and all the sweet sweet times. Peter had given Wade a reason to live, a reason to exist, and now he was the one who was dead? It didn't make any sense. He didn't dare touch the man, he knew that his hand would be cold and stiff and he couldn't bare to disturb the body that looked just asleep. Aunt May was sitting in a chair next to the body, she had been to many funerals, she had seen many deaths. She was a nurse after all, and she understood death. She knew that Peter was dead, and she knew what Wade was trying to do, but in her mind, in her heart and soul she knew that she was never supposed to live longer than her son. 

MJ walked in and put a hand on Wade's shoulder, "How's he doing?" 

Aunt May leaned back in her chair and put her head in her hand, and Wade bit back tears behind his mask. Docter Banner walked over, "There hasn't been any change. We're still working on synthesizing Wade's healing factor. We've had to create a whole new science, to understand how the consciousness and the mind work. But in the mean time the life support and blood transfusions are keeping his body in good shape." 

MJ smiled softly in reply, and Banner checked the monitors and wrote on his clipboard and briskly walked away. For a long time the three of them just stood there, looking at Peter and seeing nothing. It seemed like an eternity before Tony walked in. 

"Wade can I talk to you?"

Nobody made to move, and Tony really didn't feel like having this conversation in front of Aunt May. But nobody moved, and he had to say it.

"You know Wade, what if Peter doesn't want to come back to life? Everyone dies eventually, we just have to learn to cope."

Aunt May left the room in fast short strides, she hadn't felt this much anger in a long time. MJ looked at Tony like he was crazy, and not having the energy to argue with her boss left too, going to make sure Aunt May was okay. 

Wade clenched his fists, and he didn't say anything. Instead he turned toward Tony, facing him down fully clad in his Deadpool suit. It was the most intimidating thing Tony had ever faced. Deadpool was seething but he was perfectly still, and Tony was glued in place. He saw the fist coming and he knew he hit the floor and he knew there was blood but he could do nothing to stop it. Deadpool punched Stark square in the nose and walked away with one more glance at Peter.

Banner walked unrushed towards Tony, "You know, for a smart guy you're a real idiot." 

Deadpool got where Tony was coming from, if he could be permanently unalived he would be so down, and if someone brought him back to this hell-hole he'd be pissed as hell. But Peter had always called Wade altruistic, and if he was going to be selfish this was how he was going to do it. 

 ~

"I'm serious Wade, I'm tired of this show," Shiklah was sitting at a large desk made of charcoal blackened skulls, surrounded by her literal hell hole.

Wade just stared at her, just stared. He had been doing this for awhile now. If anyone could find Peter's soul it was the Queen of the Undead.

"So let me get this straight, one more time. You're not gonna talk to me, or anyone because you're a poor heartbroken mercenary."

Wade still didn't answer and Shiklah leaned back in her chair and massaged her temple.

"First of all I don't know why you'd think I'd help you find your new lover, you couldn't even keep him alive for six months. Second of all, he's not here. Because if he was I'd know, and he'd be in a very special torture chamber. He's probably in heaven, if he's as sweet as you say he is. Either that or he's not dead." 

Wade banged his fist on the table and Shiklah just smiled, "Oh Wade, who sewed your mouth shut? You're nothing without your mouth." 

_I'm nothing without him._

~

Deadpool sat down gruffly in the metal chair and placed his fists on the table staring with his steely white eyes at none other than his childhood hero. 

"Listen Deadpool, I've told you everything I know. I don't remember!" 

Deadpool just sat there looking at the jewel of the United States. Captain America was more than frustrated, he'd had to endure not only heartbroken vengeful Wade but also everyone else who had loved Peter, which was everyone! Somehow they blamed him, and it wasn't his fault. He had been a pawn.

They stared at each other for a few long moments until Wade took out his favorite switch blade, and started twirling it in his hand. Steve gulped, he knew better than anything that no one would stop Wade from torturing him. They were all too afraid of his wrath, and some of them probably thought he deserved it.

"Okay I'll walk you threw it one more time."

Wade didn't stop twirling the blade. Peter might have thought he was a giant teddy-bear but he could be the scary merc of people's nightmares if he was so inclined.

"You know that the past eight months or so I've been having black outs. Parts of the day I just don't remember. Like the party everyone keeps telling me about, I just don't remember." 

Wade cocked his head, pocketed the knife, got up and left. He had already figured it out. He just liked to torture Captain America because it was his face that he saw when he remembered Peter bloody and drunk. It was his voice telling Peter that Wade wasn't good for him. It was Captain America who had hurt them and he was so close with SHIELD that Wade couldn't help but cringe in disgust at just the sight of him. His anger may have been misplaced, but Peter was always the one who had talked sense into him. He was dead, so Wade couldn't give a flying fuck about who he killed or what he did. 

Deadpool had figured out about a week ago with the help of a little dimension jumping that this had in fact been a fucked up dimensional war. Of course it was all his fault, at least it was his fault in the alternate dimension. It was a cruel parallel irony.  _Evil Spider-man_. It sounded like something a five year old would say. The whole thing was simple really: in a parallel universe Deadpool had been permanently killed by none other than the geniuses behind Weapon X. Lo and behold he had been with a Spider-man/Peter Parker. They had been childhood friends there, grown-up together, started dating, gotten married. And two years into the whole shin-dig other Wade had been killed permanently, forever. And poor heartbroken Peter had gone on a killing spree. If he couldn't be with Wade no one could, and he had taken out so many of Wade's lovers from so many different universes that his persistent had to be admired just a little bit.

Wade understood what other Peter was going through, but it still made him angry. His Peter was off-limits, he didn't care what Evil Spider-man did as long as it didn't effect him. Deadpool had thought long and hard about finding Evil Spider-man to kill him, but he didn't think he could do it. He knew they looked exactly the same. Wade had tracked him down to some crazy alternate reality and watched him. He looked exactly like his Peter, moved exactly like his Peter, spoke exactly like his Peter. All that was different was what came out of his mouth and the suit. 

He knew that when they had kissed at the alter, Evil Spider-man had stolen Peter to a mirror dimension and killed him in a cruel twisted joke.  _'Love' give me a fucking break._

Wade figured all's fair in love and war, revenge was the least of his problems. No he needed Peter back desperately. The moment Peter died was the most painful moment in his life. He didn't know how to do it, he didn't know how to live without that pure beautiful man. 

Deadpool started crying, he was doing that a lot now. He had tried killing himself, tried to get to where Peter was but it never worked. The voice-boxes had been silent for a long time, and Wade felt lonely. When he looked at Aunt May he knew that this was all his fault. When he looked at the heart-broken glossed over eyes of Aunt May, he knew that if he had never pushed a relationship with Peter then he would still be alive. Aunt May had assured him that it wasn't his fault, but somehow it had to be. 

~

It was late at night, no one was in the underground facility but a few of the doctors and nurses that worked night shifts. Wade was sleeping in the lab they had Peter in, and now he found himself looking at Peter's peaceful perpetually sleeping body. 

"Dammit Peter," Wade choked back a sob.

"I don't know how to do this without you," Wade bit his lip trying to stop himself from screaming or crying or falling apart. 

"Pleasee," his disused voice came out in broken syllables, "Please come back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back!!


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it, I don't want to spoil anything.  
> {Fluff}

It had been twenty four hours since they had injected Peter with Wade's blood, and the mercenary's anxiety levels were through the roof. He was pacing back and forth trying to rid himself of the excess energy in his system. It was times like these that he hated the most, he hated sickness because people were always so powerless against it. He could deal with armies, and murder, and almost anything else the universe through at him, but sickness there was no one in the multiverse that could fix that. 

_"Okay so we're going to slowly introduce your blood into Peter's system. Hopefully your healing factor will help him, we've run enough tests that we're almost certain that it will. There is a catch though... We couldn't remove the cancer from your blood, removing the cancer killed the healing factor. We learned a lot about it. The healing factor needs to constantly be healing something, or it just dies off in disuse. That's how the cancer keeps it alive. We don't know how Peter's body will react to the cancer, but it's all we've got. And at this point, there really is nothing to lose."_

Wade remembered Banner's explanation in stunning clarity. It scared Wade worse than hell to put his blood into Peter's body, his mixed up, confused, disgusting blood into Peter, it seemed wrong. But Dr. banner was right, there was nothing left to lose and he knew that if the combined genius' of Dr. Crawford, Dr. Connors, Dr. Banner, and an army of medical experts couldn't find another cure there was nothing to be done.  _THiS haS tO WORk!_ Wade paced more and more, and soon everyone was gone. It was late, and all the lab assistants and doctors and friends had gone to bed, had gone to their own lives. Wade's life was lying on the hospital bed. 

~

Hours had apparently passed, and the sun was just dawning on the city outside. Wade had lost all track of time, as he sat in the chair next to Peter's bed with his head layed on the crisp white sheet where Peter's cold hand layed. Alone with Peter like this he could almost pretend everything was okay, but there was no witty reply, or infectious laughter. 

The monitors connected to Peter suddenly started to beep slowly, steadily the heart-rate that looked perpetually flat jumped up and curved, the quiet beep beep bringing the mercenary to life. Wade looked from the monitor to Peter in shock, he wasn't certain if he was dreaming or not. He was elated. 

"PEter! Peter!" Wade cried desperately at the body lying on the bed. It didn't move or respond in anyway. It layed still but Wade took solace in the slow rhythmic pulse coming from the man's wrist. Wade started to cry, tears falling down his face without him noticing, a sad smile on his face. He held Peter's hand for the first time since the wedding, and looking at their matching rings, he was filled with warmth. 

~

In the morning Peter was surrounded by lab coats, and it made Wade uneasy. He stayed close, watching every move of the white laden humans. Banner beamed as he wrote on his clipboard and ran from monitor to monitor, "He's stable, and seems as healthy as possible. He's in a coma, but there's brain activity. So Peter should be okay in some time, he's alive at least," Banner beamed at Wade and placed a reassuring hand on Wade's shoulder before running off to do some more sciency things. Aunt May was staring at Peter in disbelief, she had accepted Peter's death more or less, and this was the greatest miracle to ever have been bestowed on her. She had seen this man's birth twice. MJ was beaming with joy, shouting from the top of her lungs, the rambuncious red-head seemed unstoppable. 

The whole place was filled with happiness for the first time in history. Even Wade was reaching something close to happiness, underneath all of the pain. 

~

Almost a week passed and Wade, Aunt May, and MJ were all seated around Peter. MJ was talking profusely about something, and Aunt May offered the occasional, "How nice dear" and Wade nodded at what seemed like appropriate timing. 

The time passed by slowly with Peter showing no improvement, and Aunt May and MJ got up to leave saying their goodbye's to Wade who seemed to be permanently planted in that chair. Just as they reached the door, Peter's hand clenched and Wade jumped up from his seat, "PETer!" The first word anyone had heard him speak in five weeks. MJ and Aunt May quickly rushed over and saw Peter's hands spasm ever so slightly just before his eyes flickered ever so slightly. All three of them were on the edge of something, a feeling in their chests building to unbearable heights. 

All the Doctors and other medical personel scattered around the room had stopped what they were doing, and they all began to assemble around the bed, careful to give the family enough space, near enough to read the monitors. Peter's heart-rate spiked and his eyes fluttered open. The bright lights blinded him and he shut them again quickly. He couldn't move his neck and he felt glued in place. He slowly opened his eyes again, adjusting to the light. The white ceiling sent a spark of anxiety through him and he felt dizzy and faint and he clenched his fists. Peter's internal struggle seemed to take ages, and everyone in the room held their breath as the man slowly came back to the living. 

Peter squinted and opened his eyes, focusing first on Aunt May and he felt instant calm and the sweet woman's familiar features. Next he saw the green eyes and freckles of MJ, he felt at home, he felt okay. Then his soft silver brown eyes came onto Wade who had removed his mask. Peter drank in the scars and the chocolate eyes and he felt safe. His heart-rate leveled out and he felt himself slipping back into the darkness. Dr. Crawford quickly rushed over and stuck a needle into Peter's chest, Wade flinched and it took MJ's quick moves to stop him from pummeling her into the floor. Peter's eyes jerked open and he arched off the bed and fell back down gasping for air. They gave him a moment to collect himself and then Banner approached and waved everyone but the Dr. Connors and Dr. Crawford, and the family back. 

"Peter," Bruce sayed softly but clearly, "Can you hear me?" 

Peter couldn't seem to make his voice speak, but he made eye contact with Dr. Banner. 

"Can you nod your head Peter?" 

He tried but couldn't manage. 

"Can you raise your hand?"

Peter could flex his wrist and he did, to show them. 

The doctor's questioned Peter one by one until they had figured out everything they needed to know. Peter was alive and Wade was absolutely overjoyed, Aunt May was crying tears and she wanted so badly to kiss Peter, and MJ was having trouble containing her excitement at having her best friend back. 

Finally they left Peter alone, and told him to get a lot of rest. He was still inmobile, and this sudden return to the living was confusing for everyone. Wade didn't have words, he was still in shock, he stood stock still as time passed and Peter drifted in and out of sleep. 

~

Someone had brought in small cots for Aunt May and MJ to sleep in the lab, they didn't want to leave now. Wade sat in his chair and he held Peter's hand as the man slept. Wade hadn't slept in three days but he was full of energy.  _Peter is alive, Peter is okay. Everything is okay._  

Aunt May and MJ were sound asleep, and the time neared four in the morning. Wade was holding Peter's hand and resting his head on the bed. The sun outside was just dawning on the city, and Peter woke up from another restless sleep. "Wade?" his voice croaked in a whisper, barely audible. Wade jerked his head and pulled closer to Peter looking into the doe silver-brown eyes of the other man, "Baby Boy?" 

"Wade."

Peter had woken from a nightmare of needles and white walls, and Wade made him feel so safe, so loved. Wade started to cry, "Oh god Peter, Petey, baby boy," he sobbed between broken words. 

"Wade," Peter looked steadily into Wade's eyes, boring into him. Communicating a shared pain, a shared bond, stronger than life and death. Peter managed to bring his hand to Wade's face, and Wade did the rest of the work bringing them closer. Lips lingering just atoms apart until finally they met, and they were both back at their wedding, happy, safe, home. They kissed softly and tears fell from both their eyes mingling together. Peter guided Wade into the large hospital bed and the mercenary layed down next to his husband. They interwined their fingers together and Wade curled into Peter's side careful not to disturb the wires and tubes attached to him. They both fell asleep like that, both exhausted and content and full of love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> And also can we shout out to the one and only Dr. Mariah Crawford for always taking care of our Spidey.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's recovery reveals some new powers.

Peter was staring at the ceiling that Wade had covered in his special stick figure crayon drawings. Peter had complained about all the white walls, and Wade had been quick to bring in his sixty four box set of Crayola and get to work. All of them made Peter smile, there was one of them riding a unicorn and it was Peter's favorite. As he was smiling dreamily at the pictures he heard the loud rambunctious voice of the one and only...

"No shawty, you gotta hear me out. I love chimmichangas as much as the next guy, but honestly. TACOS! They're wayy better. I just like saying chimmichangas you know. And you can't sayy chimmichanga with one of the damn things stuffed in your mouth can you?! Just ask my old pal Masacre, he knows all about it!"

The man had been babbling uncontrollably for the past week, much to the simultaneous elation and dissapointment of everyone within earshot. They were all happy Peter was alive, and that Wade was back to normal, but the merc with the mouth was back with a vengeance, and he was definitely trying to make up for all the lost quip opportunities. 

"PETEY! My main mans, my only mans that is," Wade smiled brightly underneath the mask and plopped down onto the hospital bed, laying over Peter's feet without a care in the world. 

"Hey Wade," Peter smiled and bent over to kiss the merc on the cheek. They both smiled at each other, they were simply content. After a moment Wade lifted up his arms and in his hands was the one and only Game of Life. 

Peter sat back and smirked, this man was wayy too old to be playing the game of life. 

"Aw come one baby boy, it's a fortune teller's worst nightmare. Let's Play!" 

They got it set up, and after fighting over who got the red car (Wade won) they finally got started. Peter went to college, and Wade got a job. They got married, had kids, complained about the heteronormativity, and ended up retiring happily broke. 

Hours had passed and neither of them noticed the time go by. All they knew was that sometimes Dr. Crawford would come over to check up on Peter's monitors, and Aunt May and MJ stopped by for lunch. 

They had just gone through their second round of UNO and were considering a divorce when Natasha Ball-Kicking Romanoff strolled in. "How's my favorite spider?" 

Peter beamed at the curly red haired spy, he pretended to swoon and fell back on the fluffy pillows, "Black Widow's favorite Spider, truly a dream come true" 

Nat walked over and hugged Peter before she plopped down on the metal chair, "Mr. Wilson-Parker, and Mr. Wilson-Parker how are you today?" 

They both beamed, it was the first time they'd actually thought about their last names, and did it feel good. "I feel very much more alive than before Ms. Widow," Peter said. 

Nat nodded, "Who would've thought Wade's kisses could be so killer, I'm almost jealous." 

Wade laughed out loud, but on the inside both Peter and Wade were thinking hard and fast about what exactly had happened in that moment. Natasha left after awhile, leaving Peter with a "Get well soon Webs, I can't be the only arachnid in town." 

It was getting late, and most of the lab staff had left, and Peter and Wade were mostly alone in the hospital lab, surrounded by wires, monitors, and Wade's drawings. The mercenary left to take off his costume, and Peter was left alone with his thoughts, and surprisingly enough he was angry. 

Wade came back wearing an old flannel pajama bottom, and he jumped under the white covers next to Peter, and kissed him lovingly. 

"Wade...?"

"Baby boy?" Wade sat up, looking into Peter's eyes concerned with the tone that Peter had taken on. The smaller man was staring off at the wall, lost in thought, lost in anger. 

"Did you kill him?"

"Kill who?" Wade was concerned, this wasn't Peter, this wasn't the light-hearted glowing man that he had been with just minutes before. 

"The guy who killed me? The dark Spider-man, is he dead?" Peter's voice was a cold whisper. He didn't know why he cared so much, but suddenly he did. 

"No baby boy," Wade's voice was melancholic, "I tried, I found him, but I couldn't do it. He looked just like you, talked just like you. I couldn't kill him."

Wade's words warmed Peter, he could trust this man with everything he knew, and Wade would go to the ends of the multiverse to keep everything safe, he knew if he regretted everything else he had done in his life, he would never regret marrying Wade Wilson. 

"I want to kill him." 

Wade gently pulled Peter's face to face his own. The mercenary's soft brown eyes bore into Peter's, "Baby boy, killing someone in real life is something you don't get to come back from."

Peter plopped down onto the pillow, "Wade... I know that. I know that killing is wrong, but- but I'm just so angry! HE KILLED ME! On my wedding! He took me away from you, and trapped me inside my own head. A whole month with a mind and no body, it was insanity! I want him dead, and I want to do it." 

Wade scrunched his hairless eyebrows, "Okay baby boy, hold the what now? Correct me if I'm hallucinating but, what was the whole stuck in your mind, insanity part? Because I don't really- You were fucking brain dead Peter!" 

Peter looked at Wade, eyes wide and shaking his head, "No Wade, that's the one part of me that can't die." 

~

Peter was trying desperately to keep up with Wade as he ran down the dim sterile hallway of the facility. He was pulling along the metal stand that held the liquids that were being pumped into him, and the floor was cold on his bare feet. 

"Wade! Is that Banner's room, I don't think you should-"

Deadpool had knocked on the door, and then promptly kicked it open not waiting for a reply. What he saw inside was not at all what he expected.

Tony looked at Deadpool with an annoyed frustrated look, "COULD YOU FUCK OFF FOR ONE MINUTE WILSON?!"

Wade was just staring at the shirtless Tony Stark straddling Bruce Banner who was desperately trying to decide whether he was angry at Wade for barging in or concerned for Peter.

"What is it Wade?" he asked, his hard-on quickly dissipating.

Wade stared for a few more seconds before he burst into laughter. "WOW! I mean- just WOW! Is this why Pepper wasn't in the movie?! Oh god this author is unforgivably gay. I have a hate-love relationship with fanfiction-"

"WADE!" Peter and Bruce both yelled at the masked man. He quickly focused, "Oh yeah Banner, come on get up! Tuck that dick in, we gots to have some real talks."

With that he left to move down the hall to find the next doctor. Peter quickly sent a sorry glance Tony and Bruce's way and hurried along behind Wade.

The mercenary next barged in on Dr. Mariah Crawford who was skyping with her one and only Kraven the Hunter. 

"COME ON CRAWFORD!" Wade yelled as he grabbed the mouse from her computer. "Kraven buddy boy. How's the furry life? Sexxy stuff, DP doesn't judge. Anyways BYE!"

Peter face palmed, "Wade really?"

"Petey this is NOT the time to kink-shame!"

Next up on the list was Dr. Connors who was laying on his bed watching animal planet, and was more than glad to accompany the duo back to the lab.

~

"Okay Peter, run us through this one more time. Adamantium?" Dr. Connors was rubbing his temples, it was wayy too late in the night to be trying to processing all of this stuff.

"Well, when I died I didn't really die. I was still alive in my head... I remembered everything they did to me at the..." Peter shuddered, and shut his eyes tight. Wade smoothed a hand over his back, comforting him. Peter took Wade's hands in his own.

"I- They made me into a factory. I'm a living adamantium factory. It's produced inside my bones... but one of the side effects is that I can't die."

All of the doctors were looking at Peter and sending glances at each other, they were tired, overworked, and underpayed. 

[ _As are most people_ ]

_Guys you're back. NO! Stop! GO AWAY!_

{ _Miss us lover boy? *kisses*_ }

"Peter, we ran so many tests on your blood, we found nothing," Banner was trying to keep his temper at bay.

"Yeah, I get that Doc, but it's in my bones. There is adamantium growing constantly in my bones, and it's in my skull. They didn't realize what it would do. They didn't care if my body failed, because they know how to give people healing factors. But they hadn't figured out how to save a mind. The memory loss, it's always a problem with people with major healing factors."

The doctors were finally starting to understand, and now they were looking at Wade who was having the mental reunion of the century.

"SHUTUP!" Wade suddenly realized that everyone was staring at him, and he looked at them and gathered himself for a minute, "I get it, it's like how I have a lot of memory issues, ALONG WITH OTHER MENTAL FUCK UPS, and it's because my body heals fine, but my brain not so well." 

"Okay, well we're gonna have to do a psych evaluation on you sometime Peter. Other than that though, we just gave you Wade's healing factor. So, now you're body and your mind can't die." 

Peter gulped, realization dawning on him for the first time.

"OH MY GOSHHEEGOODNESS! You're IMMORTAL baby boy!" 

Peter looked at Wade with sad, scared look on his face and the merc instantly shut up and pulled Peter closer. "We don't gotta think about it now Petey, we can save that conversation for the morning okay?" 

Peter nodded slowly, not saying a word. He couldn't die, he would live forever, he would see everyone around him die, he would be alone. Wade guided him into the bed and brought him close against his bare scarred chest. Peter cuddled into Wade's side and he drifted in and out of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


	4. Ikea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter go to IKEA, safe to say it was fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

"COME ON BABY BOYY!" Wade was dragging Peter down the busy streets of New York City.

"WADE!! Tell me where we're going!" Peter had been asking Wade this same question for the past half-hour, and still he wouldn't answer. He just kept on shushing and pulling Peter in the right direction.

"For the bajilliionth time Petey it's a sUrpRISE!" 

They had walked at least five blocks from where Wade had had Dopinder drop them off and finally bundled up in layers of jackets and scarves they stopped in front of a brick building. "SURPRISE!" The merc yelled pointing at the three story house. 

Peter looked from the building to Wade and back again, "Wade, what is this?" The merc looked down and rubbed his toe anxiously into the pavement, "Well, Petey, you know... you were getting better, and then the psych evaluations came back okay, and I just- I thought," Wade took Peter's hand in his ghosting his thumb across the gold wedding ring in its permanent place, "I thought you'd like it." 

Peter pulled Wade closer and reached up placing a soft kiss on the man's lips, "You bought this for us?" 

"We can sell it if you don't like it, we can look for something else, I-"

Peter kissed Wade again curling his arms around the larger man's neck, "I love you Wade." The merc smiled his large toothy grin, and the couple walked up the three small steps up to the fittingly bright red door. Wade pulled out the key and handed it to Peter who unlocked it while Wade cuddled into his neck. The door swung open into a foyer with a large chandelier. Peter looked at Wade disbelieving, there was no way a house in the city was made like this. Wade rubbed the back of his neck under Peter's accusing glare, "I might've renovated a little, because I was going to get us a penthouse, but I thought this was more homey, but homey doesn't mean drab, amiright spidey?" 

The spider just laughed and pulled Wade through the house, which was unbelievably roomy yet also nice. They ran through each and every room until they finally crashed to the floor of the master-bedroom, both screaming and laughing like maniacs. "WADE WILSON-PARKER YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE SIR!" Peter yelled, as he pinned Wade to the carpeted floor. Wade stretched up and kissed Peter, his smile lighting up the whole room. Peter dropped down next to Wade and cuddled into his side on the floor, Wade's arm coming around his husband pulling him closer. "Three stories and a basement is a lot for two people Wade." 

The merc kissed Peter's hair, "Well, you could have a lab and I could have an ammunitions storage, and I thought that maybe one day.... we could adopt." Peter turned his head so he was facing the merc, looking into his sweet chocolate brown eyes. "That sounds absolutely perfect Wade." 

~

Wade was layed out on a large pink bed spread and was tossing a lamp and an apple slicer up in the air, "PETER I WANT THIS APPLE SLICER! PLEASEE!" Peter shook his head and grabbed the lamp and apple slicer mid-air. "Wade! You're making a scene." The mercenary in his full Deadpool costume swung off the bed and threw his arms up in defeat, "It's IKEA baby boy, the place is a scene by definition!" 

Peter grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him across the IKEA floor, "Come on, we still didn't pick up any curtains." They had spent the whole day at IKEA shopping for new furniture, and both of them were overly excited. They had had a fifteen minute long argument about the type of lamps they would get, and Wade's sense of style meant that nothing red would go near anything purple, and that the color yellow was reserved for bananas and bananas only. 

A few people had given them stares, there were the, "There's a crazy guy in spandax at Ikea" stares, the "OHMYGOD is that DEEADPOOL?!" stares, and the "THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS THAT'S GAY" stares, but neither Peter nor Wade really minded. By the time they were done they had bought enough furniture to fill up the entire house. For once in both of their lives they felt like something was going right, and shopping for furniture, was the most normal thing they had done in years. 

They had a truck full of new furniture and decorations sent to their new house, and Wade and Peter decided to go to Peter's old apartment. The walk up the rusted stairs was a long and quiet one. Both of them could feel the weight of what was going to behind that door, all the memories, all the things that seemed so long ago, before everything had gone wrong. It was like visiting a grave. Wade had lovingly kept the rent payed, but he hadn't visited it since he had collected the present. 

Peter turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Everything was in its place, there was a blanket on the couch, there was an empty soda can on the floor. The normalcy was strange. "I don't think I want to use any of this furniture, I think we should just donate it." Wade simply nodded, he was anxious about Peter seeing his room. 

The couple moved through the apartment and finally entered Peter's room. Everything was the same, the bed wasn't made, and the pictures on the wall seemed like they were from a different world. Peter moved towards the pictures and sighed, he had strangely enough missed his room. He turned around, Wade was being uncharacteristically silent. The merc's body was hunched over and he was staring at the corner of the room next to Peter's desk, where dried blood stained the carpet. "Oh Wade," Peter moved towards the man and embraced him, "I'm so sorry sweety, it'll be okay." Wade treasured every moment with Peter, coming back to the apartment had brought back everything from the previous month, "I didn't know what I would do without you," Wade chocked out, as Peter lovingly rubbed his back. They walked out of the apartment, "We won't ever go back Wade, okay? Never ever." Wade only nodded, and once they were out of the building it was like a weight had been lifted off him. 

~

On the way home Peter had rung up Mary Jane and asked her to get his photos from his room, and she had delivered. "THIS!? THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE?!!!" Mary Jane was shrieking as she walked into the foyer out of the cold city winter. Peter greeted her with a large smile and a hug, "Mary Jane Watson if I can give you any advice at all, I'll tell you right now marry rich." The pair burst into a fit of giggles, and Wade who had previously been ripping apart styrofoam and making a general mess walked into the foyer and threw packing peanuts at both of them, "I hEArD thaT! And if I can give you any advice Ms.Watson I would tell you to marry me because I'm amazing!" They all started laughing and Peter jumped onto Wade, "TOO bad, because he's all mine!" 

MJ helped them to unpack most of the stuff they had gotten from IKEA, and they started assembling everything. Peter may have been a scientific genius, Wade may have been able to make a bomb out of a plush toy, and MJ may have been smart enough to become the CEO of Stark Industries but it took all three of them to even begin to understand how to put together a damn chair. "FUCK THE SWEDES AND THEIR OVERPRICED CHOCOLATE, THEIR DAMN MEATBALLS, and THEIR OVER COMPLICATED FURNITURE!" Wade yelled as he popped the last screw into the chair he was working on. 

By the time it got dark outside the living area was a mess of styrofoam and misplaced furniture. The entire wall of the living room had been decorated with Peter's photographs now beautifully framed instead of haphazardly taped. The wall was stunning, the sleek black frames doing their best to bring out the black and white photos, and Wade had expertly placed colored photos throughout the maze of black and white, making everything more aesthetically pleasing then an art gallery. 

The door bell rung as they were setting up the table dining room. Wade skipped to the door, and opened it wide to find Aunt May wrapped in her favorite winter jacket holding a box of Peter. "Wade dear, how are you?" she asked as she stepped into the foyer still literred with packing peanuts. "My, this is lovely," she smiled at the mercenary and gave him a large hug. The two of them made their way into the dining room, where Peter had just finished putting in the table. "Aunt May!" Peter greeted his aunt with a warm hug, and all of them sat around the brand new dining table on mismatched chairs and enjoyed their pizza. 

"Well, you two have gotten quite a lovely place."

Peter beamed, "It was all Wade, he picked it out."

"I told you he was a catch Peter dear," Aunt May smiled at the couple.

 ~

It was late when both Aunt May and MJ left, and the couple too tired to clean up the mess of packing material that was literred throughout the main floor of their new apartment resigned upstairs. They flopped onto the mattress that was laying on the floor and Peter pulled Wade closer and started kissing him softly at first and then more deeply. Wade moaned into the kisses, it had seemed like forever since he had felt Peter like this. Wade's hands slipped up Peter's shirt, guiding it off his frame. Peter sat up and smiled at Wade, before working on all the straps off his Deadpool suit. Once they were both sufficiently undressed Peter went down on Wade kissing and biting his neck. The slighter man licked the mercenary's ear and moved his hands down his chest teasing his nipples and working his way down to hold Wade's hip, pulling him closer with every kiss. Both of them were achingly hard, and Wade was aching to feel his baby boy inside him. Peter ground against Wade, rolling his hips making pleasurable moans slip from the merc's lips. "Mmh, god Petey, need you." Peter's smile was delicious as he moved down Wade's body kissing and biting, loving the feel of the rough textured skin under his tongue. Finally Peter came face to face with the merc's length and teasingly licked a stripe up his cock. Wade arched his back, "Dammit Petey, it's been months!" Peter would've kept on teasing the merc but his own need was beginning to take control. 

Peter ran his fingers lightly down the back of Wade's thighs before lifting them up and pulling them up. He was glad that the merc hadn't lost any of his flexibility. Peter moved down to rim Wade's tight hole. Flicking his tongue into the hot muscle making Wade moan with need for more. Peter moved back up and kissed Wade, their tongues mingling together unforgivingly. "Where's the lube Wade?" The merc frustratedly reached for his discarded suit and by some miracle found the lube and tossed it at Peter. The spider squeezed the lube onto his fingers and inserted one into Wade, and then two, scissoring and circling Wade's hole all the while relentlessly kissing, biting, and licking his neck. Wade's hands knotted into Peter's hair as the man's fingers worked him open. "You have condoms?" Wade groaned in frustration arching his hips up onto Peter's fingers, "JUst FUcK me already!! We both have healing factors!" Peter thought about it for a moment and decided why not. He lubed up his cock pumping a few times before finally pushing into Wade. 

"GOdd, Wadee s-so tighttt," Peter hissed as he slowly pushed into Wade, the merc's moans of pleasure taking over his senses. Once he was settled in all the way he rolled his hips and finally worked up to thrusting back and forth into Wade. The merc's ignored hard cock was leaking precum and he was overwhelmed with the sensation that was Peter. "You like that Wade? You like my cock up your bubble butt?" Peter had come back with a vengeance and Wade was not complaining. "Mmm, m-more Peteyy," Wade moaned and Peter slammed into Wade harder and harder, "You're such a dirty little cock slut Wade," Peter panted and it made Wade come closer than ever. Peter finally angled just right hitting Wade's prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up and down the merc. His head rolled back and he arched his back up meeting Peter's thrusts. The webhead hit his prostrate again and again and then finally Wade saw sparks and came all over their hard stomachs, shouting Peter's name in a cacophony of pleasure. Peter followed just behind Wade cumming inside Wade's ass. 

He pulled out and collapsed next to Wade, and the mercenary pulled the slighter man closer in the softness of their afterglow, "I love you so much baby boy," Peter was high on Wade's love and placed a hand on the merc's cheek and brought him into a kiss, it was soft and tender, communicating something words couldn't. "I heard everything you said Wade, everything you said, every night, and I love you." With that Peter fell asleep under heavy eyelids exhaustion catching up with him. Wade smiled softly, and he took it upon himself to clean up the mess they'd made before cuddling up under a thick blanket next to his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smut and the fluff. Next chapter is all angst, so get ready ;)


	5. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's enhanced hearing, just got a little more enhanced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty, and violent. But the ending is pretty fun. There is smut!

Peter screamed raggedly as he punched the mirror cracking it into harsh lines.

~

Wade woke up to a loud scream, he jerked awake and scanned the room. There was no Peter in sight and his heart sank. He rushed towards the bathroom, where the scream had come from. Inside the brand new bathroom was his husband Peter Parker shirtless with bloody fists. The mirror was cracked and shards littered the counter and the floor, the red liquid flowing down the marred surface. "PEteer! PEter! What's going on!" Wade was panicking, Peter's fist was bloody but it was healing, and as soon as it healed the man punched the wall again, letting out a tortured scream as his skin met broken glass. 

Wade stepped between Peter and the bloody mirror and grabbed his shoulders. Peter tried to pull away from Wade, tried to get back to the mirror all the while screaming like a maniac. Wade wrestled his baby boy to the wall holding him there under firm hands trying desperately to calm him down. "Peter, PEter!" The smaller man pinned beneath Wade was sure he was losing his mind. He barely registered that Wade was there at all. 

[ _Welp! He's really lost it now!_ ]

{ _First he marries you, and now he's gone crazy! You had to see it coming._ }

Peter screamed as the voices talked. " _Dammit guys, shut up. Petey's in trouble."_  The voices started giggling uncontrollably and Peter's eyes widened and his head twisted around looking rapidly from side to side, as he was seeing something, and then his arms flew to his head and fingers twisted in his hair. He fell to the floor and pulled his hair hard, screaming so hard that his voice was starting to lose its sound. Wade didn't know what to do so he just sat there in front of Peter, talking through the man's screaming trying to bring him back, making sure he didn't hurt himself. Eventually Peter had screamed himself hoarse and the tears that had been flowing from his eyes had stopped, and had dried on his face. His eyes were still foggy unfocused as if he was disconnected, like a child uninterested in the lecture they were receiving. 

"Peter?" Wade whispered softly, trying not to surprise the faded man.

Peter's eyes slowly came to meet Wade's, searching for something in his chocolate eyes. Then finally setting, and steady Peter opened his mouth to speak. His voice came out croaky and soft, barely a whisper, "They say the most terrible things." Peter started crying again, and Wade didn't know how to fix it.

"Who? Petey, please tell me who." 

Peter rested his head back against the recently painted wall, his jaw going slack and a slight crazed smile ghosting across his features, "The voices." 

It took only a moment for Wade to understand exactly what Peter had just said, and suddenly he heard them to. He heard the laughter, and the cruel things they were saying, for once addressing someone else. They were talking to Peter now, and they were being crueler then they had been in a long time. Wade had become used to them, had learned how to tune them out just enough, they were normal to him at this point, but now Peter was hearing them too. 

Wade rubbed his hand across his face and sighed, "This is so fucked up, and it makes no sense, stupid fucking author, doesn't understand the rules." Wade stood up and took Peter's hands, gently guiding the smaller man up with him. Wade supported Peter back into the bedroom still unfurnished with all but a mattress on the floor. He sat Peter down on the edge of the mattress, "Okay Petey, just give me a second." Wade went to their suitcases and grabbed clothes for both of them, sweatpants and a lose t-shirt for Peter, because he knew the man woudn't put it on himself. 

Peter sat there staring off into nothing, twirling his thumbs together and twitching his head now and then. Wade moved back to kneel in front of Peter who barely noticed them, he carefully pulled the cotton shirt over Peter's head and then threaded his arms though it. "Okay, Peter just stay with me," Wade said gently as he guided Peter to lay back on the bed, before carefully slipping off the pajama pants off the man, and pulling the sweats back up. Peter just layed there, staring absentmindedly at the cieling Wade had decorated with colorful glow in the dark stars, because he knew how much Peter hated white. Wade quickly pulled on his own clothes, and he stared at Peter for just a moment. It was the first time he'd realized how skinny Peter had really gotten. His muscles had withered away and he was all skin. It made Wade sad to see how much the man he loved had changed. 

Wade called a few people before he moved to wrap Peter up in a scarf and jacket. The doorbell rang and Wade helped Peter down the stairs to the front door. Standing there was Bob and Wade smiled greatfully, "The bathroom, second floor, love you buddy boy." On the street beyond the door was Dopinder waiting in his cab. Wade and Peter made their way there and they drove to Aunt May's house. Wade had called Dr. Crawford to make sure she knew about Peter's condition.

"I don't get it Doc, the psych evaluations they-"

"Wade, it was just one day and it's not like Jean could read his mind!"

"But- but I thought he was getting better..."

"Give it time Wade."

~

Poor Aunt May was worried out of her mind. Wade had called to say that they were coming and that Peter wasn't well, and now the three of them were sitting in the living room. Peter was still staring off into nothing, sometimes nodding, sometimes laughing, sometimes scrunching his eyebrows and shaking his head. 

Wade explained everything to Aunt May, about how he could hear the voices too, and that he would help Peter the best that he could. "IT JUST SUCKS SO MUCH AUNT MAY!" Wade screamed in exasperation, "It was supposed to be okay, he was supposed to be better, we were supposed to okay." Aunt May placed a loving hand on Wade's knee. "I know dear, but you are together, and if I know anything about married life, there is not a day that goes by without incident. I'm sure that if we can bring him back from death, we can help him get through voices in his head." 

The mercenary was barely shocked at Aunt May's words, somehow this woman knew exactly what to say all the damn time. She was so good at dishing out advice and lasagna that Wade wasn't sure if her wisdom came from age or just the fact that she was the Aunt May. 

The old woman left to go make them all some tea and Wade was alone with Peter, and he decided to try something he hadn't thought of before.

" _Okay you little shits listen the fuck up!"_

_[Whaddaya want bitch?]_

_{Language!}_

_"Could you guys give Peter a fucking break, what did he do?_

_[Hmm, how about nahh]_

_{Well, that's not really how it works see...}_

_"See what?! You guys can give me hell for all I care, but he's a newbie, start him off easy."_

_[{We didn't start you off easy}]_

_"JUST SHUT UP!"_

Peter's hands flew up to his ears, as if muffling his ears would muffle the loud shout of the third voice. He liked the third voice, but it was also the quietest. Wade flinched when Peter covered his ears, realizing that his baby boy could hear him too. "This is so weird." But now he knew how to help, he could be the third voice, the better voice. 

_"Hey Petey, how are you?"_

_'You're a voice in my head, you should know how I am'_

_[Baahahahaa even in your heads he's a sassy bastard!]_

_"Don't listen to them Petey, you're perfect and beautiful."_

_{hOw RoMaNtIC}_

_[Isn't it BROMANTIC?!]_

_{DUDE!! COPYRIGHTSS!!!}_

_"It's fanfic, there's no copyrights."_

_"Okay Petey, listen up, focus! FOcus on where you are. Focus on the outside voice."_

Wade started talking to Peter out loud now too, Wade's voice filled Peter inside and out, until finally he was able to focus, and his surroundings came to him, and the voices melting away into the distance, now just a whisper. Peter looked at Wade, and then he saw Aunt May carrying in a tray of tea and cake. 

"How did I get here?" 

Wade's sigh of relief was loud and he almost started crying from shear joy, "I brought you hear, you weren't doing so well."

"Wade, I can hear the voices, I can hear the voices just like you, but there's a third voice," Peter was staring at the teacup that Aunt May had placed in his hand.

"Yeah baby boy, that ones me. It's, I can hear you, and the other two. Like some weird fucked up connection." 

Aunt May tutted at Wade's profanity, and the merc apologized whole heartedly to the kind but at times intimidating woman. 

Peter sighed and leaned back into the couch and sipped his tea, the warm liquid soothing his body and mind. "I have no idea how you get through the damn day without blowing your brains out," Peter said without thinking. As soon as he said it though his eyes widened and he looked at Wade, "Oh god, Wade- I didn't mean..." 

Wade sighed and took a sip of his own tea, "Yeah no, I get it baby boy. But I think you understand it a little better too." Peter only nodded, he had found a new respect for Wade. Of course he had known about the voices before, he had known that they were torturous little bastards, and he thought Wade was the strongest man in the whole multiverse, but now he knew first hand what the voices were like and it was insanity. "How do you do it?" 

Wade smiled at his husband and shrugged, "They're not so bad after awhile, trust me they'll come around."

_[{We can hear you asshat]}_

_"Then you'll know how much I freaking L <3VE YoU!"_

_{The sarcasm isn't appreciated mister.}_

Peter smiled at the exchange it was kind of funny. Aunt May smiled, she had known from day one when Peter had been forced to come out to her that Wade was going to be good for Peter, and she was happy that she hadn't been wrong. She enjoyed the mercs company, and she loved to see the way Peter had become so much less stressed since they had met, how he glowed in Wade's presence. 

~

After a few hours the couple left wishing Aunt May well. They got into the back of Dopinder's car and Peter entwined his fingers with Wade's. "They're back Wade." The merc nodded solemnly, "I GOT AN IDEA BABY BOY!" Wade squealed, "DOP DOP! TO HQ!" 

They drove back home and Wade pulled Peter out of the cab and through the doors, up the stairs. He threw open their suitcases and pulled out skinny jeans and a white t-shirt for Peter, and for himself: fishnet stockings, red leather miniskirt, and a black skin-tight distressed long-sleeve turtleneck. He threw the clothes at Peter and told him to hurry up and get dressed. Wade took into his outfit and spun into the bathroom. The blood-stains were gone, and the mirror was fixed. Bob was a miracle worker. 

Peter had gotten dressed in a heartbeat, and waited patiently for Wade, using the opportunity to test out their newfound "connection".

_'Hey Wade?'_

_"Baby boy, this is so freaky, but so awesome."_

_'IKR!!'_

_[{Nerds}]_

_"'Oh Shut UP!'"  
_

They both started laughing, and eventually Wade emerged from the bathroom looking sexy as fuck. Peter drooled at the sight of Wade's outfit. Leather skirt so short it showed off all of Wade's fabulous legs framed beautifully in the fishnet stockings. And the turtleneck hugging his abs and biceps, making him look sexy and fashion forward. Peter couldn't wait to rip it off him and fuck him into the floor. Whatsmore was that Wade had put on silver glitter eyeshadow and a sparkly metallic lipstick. It was sexy as hell. "Damnn Wade Wilson-Parker," Peter cooed stepping closer to the merc and placing his hands on his broad chest, "What I wouldn't give to get inside you right now." The words sent pleasure sparking through Wade and he smiled sensually at Peter, but before he could do anything the fashion forward merc dabbed some glitter onto Peter's cheeks and onto his collarbone and neck. Wade kissed the smaller man's neck inhaling his favorite perfume, and then he grabbed the man's arm and rushed downstairs. 

"Wade where are we going?" Peter asked as they drove through the crowded city. The sun was setting drowning the buildings in amber light.

"We're going to drown out the voices for a night, trust me, you'll love it."

Peter didn't question his husband further, instead he placed a hand on Wade's thigh and then moved to straddle his hips in the confines of the limousine Wade had rented, because he was rich from collecting all the money from killing the bad guys on the forum, and he wanted to spoil his baby boy. Wade's glitter lined eyes widened staring at Peter, whose hands came around to clasp Wade's leather clad hips. Peter reached down and kissed Wade ghosting his lips along the creamy lipstick, until Wade's lips finally parted. "Mmh Petey, you're gonna ruin my makeup." Peter only smiled and kissed Wade harder, making sure to smear the lipstick as best he could. Peter was hard already and he ground his hips onto Wade who moaned at the touch, the leather skirt and stockings not helping the situation. "You look so fucking hot Wade, I wanna tear those stockings apart fuck you in front of everyone so they can see just how much of a cockslut you are." Wade moaned at the obscene words and he was quickly becoming hard too. 

Then Peter had the absolute best idea ever, "Wade how far away is the place?" The merc looked out the window, "We got about a half-hour." Peter's smirk was all menacing and sexual. He grabbed his phone from the back pocket and rolled off Wade to attach to the aux of the stretch. The music started playing and Wade couldn't contain the smile that lit up his face. "This fits way too perfectly, Petey baby you're a fucking genius." Peter grinned and moved sensually towards his husband, "Driver roll up the partition pleasee." 

Peter pulled Wade's legs apart roughly and thanked the universal powers that the stockings were only thigh high. He lifted Wade's skirt up, reveling at the look of Wade's thighs clad in the scanty black fabric, and his hardening cock pushing against the silk panties he was wearing. "Damn Wade, I love you," Peter said hungrily, licking his lips as he stared at the throbbing member. He pushed the panties to the side freeing Wade's cock, and without much warning he licked the head, and then twirled his tongue round and round. Peter took the large cock into his mouth sucking and making obscene noises. Humming around Wade's cock sending warm fuzzy pleasure through Wade who knotted his hands into Peter's hair. Peter pushed down deeper and deeper until Wade's thick member hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around the dick the sensation making Wade's head roll back. Peter loved the feel of the merc's cock, all ribbed and soo fucking tasty. Peter moaned as he moved up and down the length his cheeks hollowing at the motion the whole time looking at Wade with his damned doe eyes. Then Peter took it upon himself to move all the way down to the base, making Wade gasp, "Oh my goddd, Peteyyy." Peter chocked on Wade's hard cocked and tears threatened his eyes but he just swallowed around Wade's cock, once, twice, and then he moved off catching his breath before doing it again, drool making his chin shine in the dim light of the cab. His hand came to rub Wade's balls, and the other moved up Wade's chest under his turtleneck to tease his nipples. Wade moaned and he was so close, Peter swallowed one more time around him deep throating relentlessy, "Petey- mmh- gonna-" and with that Wade cummed down Peter's throat and the man pulled off forced to swallow Wade's sweet sweet cum. Peter coughed, his throat punishing him for the abuse it had received, his voice would be hoarse for days he knew for sure, but then again he had a crazy healing factor now, so... maybe not. "Mmh Wadee," Peter said his voice low and hoarse and sensual, the man grabbed hold of Wade's thighs loving the feel of the scars and the fishnets and pulled him onto the floor of the limo. 

Wade didn't object, "God Petey, you're so hott." Peter spread Wade's legs further and pushed them up to his chest. "45 minutes to get all dressed up." 

"We ain't even gonna make it to this club," Wade smirked, and tossed the lube at Peter from his purse. He always carried the essentials. Peter was purposely being messy about it and instead of squirting the water-based onto his hand he squirted it directly onto Wade, the thick liquid rolling down his crack. Wade squirmed at the cold and the tickling of it rolling down to his ass. Then Peter got to work scooping it up and inserting a finger into Wade, then two. Scissoring and circling around Wade's tight hole, prepping him to be fucked. "You like that huh?" Peter started to talk dirty, "You like being fucked on my fingers slut?" Wade was moaning at the contact and when Peter's tongue joined his fingers Wade lost it, his cock twitching back to life and his back arching off the carpeted floor of the limo. Once Wade was sufficiently prepped Peter lined up and eased into Wade, waiting only a second before setting a relentless pace. Fucking Wade hard, hittting his prostate with practiced ease. Wade was moaning as Peter fucked him to the sexy ass beat that was Beyonce's Partition, and it was like staged porn or his wildest fanfic fantasies. Before too late the fucking alone made Wade cum, and he came screaming Peter's name sending hot thick stripes over the both of them. Wade's climax made his ass clench achingly on Peter's dick, hitting all the right spots sending Peter over the age and he came inside Wade before he collapsed on top of the merc. "Whose idea was it to wear black?" Peter slurred his words together. "I didn't know we were gonna fuck!" 

"How could you think I could stop myself when you're wearing an outfit like this." 

"I just wanna be the girl you like."

They both laughed and the limousine slowed to a halt, apparently they had arrived. "Well shit." Peter smirked not knowing how to rectify their worn clothes. Wade shifted and cum dripped out of his ass, "This is not usually how people enter the club." Peter shrugged, and pulled his pants up and used some of the napkins next to the liquor and snacks to wipe off the cum as best as he could. Wade shook his head, "SLOB!" Peter stuck his tongue out at his husband, and Wade readjusted his stockings, skirt, and shirt. Reapplied his lipstick and sprayed perfume on the both of them. Peter had lipstick on his lips now too, and they both thought it was sexy so they left it and with that they entered the club both thoroughly fucked. 

The music was loud, the bass vibrated through bodies, and the lights came with an epilepsy warning. "WADE I LOVE IT!" Peter screamed over the music. Wade smiled as Peter pulled him into the crowd. The music drowning out any voices. Peter was immediately in his element, losint any fatigue from the sex they had just had. He ground his hips and danced all night. Neither of them could get drunk anymore, which sucked, a lot, but it didn't matter because they were drunk in love. 

"Another Beyonce reference, nice job author. I approve." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to change for Peter and Wade, and neither of them are handling it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty turns to Fluffy

The voices woke Peter up, but it wasn't the voices that were bothering him this time. It was his body, his whole body ached it felt like pressure was building up from inside him. He knew exactly what it was, the adamantium growing inside his bones. He groaned softly and swung off the mattress. Wade and Peter had been procrastinating putting together their furniture, but oh well, they had all the time in the world now.

He went over to the wall and sat on the carpeted floor under the window pulling out his laptop, the pain in his bones made him remember the horrible things, clearer than ever he remembered the white, and the needles, and the masks. He hated it, and then of course he remembered the other him, the person he hated with every fiber in his being. And then he remembered everything Wade had said to him, a month of Wade begging him to come back, begging him to be okay. They had been some of the deepest, darkest confessions he had ever heard. Peter was angry, and he would get his revenge, he would be selfish, he didn't care anymore. He would kill the other Spider-man, and he would do it soon.

~

Wade woke up and Peter wasn't in bed, a spike of panic went instantly through him.  _SHIT! WHAT IF HE HURT HIMSELF?!_ He looked desperately around, and Peter was no where to be seen.

_[He's tired of you, he's left.]_

_{Now you have this big ol empty house to yaself}_

_'Relax sweety I'm in the basement.'_

_"PETER?!"_

_'Yupp.'_

_"This is so convenient, yet still sooo weirdd!"_

Wade got out of bed and trodded down to the basement, relaxed now that he knew Peter was okay. The walk all the way to the basement was a long one, Wade hadn't lived in a house this big since... had he ever lived in a house this big? He shrugged and entered the basement, which was oddly dark. Peter was sticking to the wall, rested casually on his haunches with a black material in his hands. Peter's head snapped up and he smiled a vicious grin and unraveled the cloth revealing it to Wade.

"Whaddaya think?" 

Wade look at the material, it was silky black, the thin web pattern cutting across it, coming to meet at the large spider on the front. It was beautiful, carefully crafted, and Wade had to be honest, it was sexy as hell. "That is one hell of a tailor-job baby boy. You going for a rebrand?" Peter stepped off the wall and moved closer to Wade something almost crazed flashed through his eyes. Peter reached his hand to Wade's hand and though his words sounded somber his face resembled something scarier, "I've changed a lot Wade, I think this fits more, I don't think... I think that I really did die that day. I'm not the same." Wade gulped, the words were heavy, and he didn't have the capacity to comprehend what Peter had just confessed to him, he didn't want to have the capacity. Peter was still Peter, who else could he be. He was still the man Wade married, still the man Wade loved, nothing had changed. 

"Well, put it on and lemme see that sexy ass of yours." Peter smiled and placed a quick kiss on Wade's cheek before he moved back into the darkness to change.

Once the man had put on his suit he stepped into the foggy light coming from the small basement window. Wade was incurably turned on at the sight. "DAMNNnn BABY BOY!" The way the tight thick spandax clung to Peter's frame and the glistening shine of the black material was absolutely stunning. "This is art, you belong in the MoSex!" Peter's face reddened at the merc's flirting, and he flipped onto his hand supporting himself in a hand stand testing the material, which made Wade even harder than before. But the merc couldn't help but notice how much Peter's frame had thinned out, how it didn't fill the space it had before, and how his muscles had faded away into skin and bone. It bothered Wade, and Peter's words kept running through his mind, maybe Peter really had changed, maybe Peter didn't want him anymore.

The insecurities running through Wade's head made him take a step back, "Uhm, I have to go do a... I gotta go do a thing baby boy. SEE YA!" Wade yelled out as he hopped up the stairs. He dashed up to the bedroom and hastily put on his suit and then opened the window and climbed onto the roof and started running toward the city center.

_[Running from your problems again are we?]_

_{Tsk, tsk. You know hubby can hear ya now all the time right? No escape now playa}_

_"First off running is healthy, and second off I'm married and I ain't no cheata."_

_[Sure Jan]_

_{God, you're so old}_

_[We're the same age dumbass]_

Wade was back in his side of the city, the darker quieter parts, the places he liked more, felt more familiar with. He sat down on the roof of his favorite taco place, and for some reason he felt lonelier than he had ever felt before. He was shrunk in on himself, not feeling good at all. If this had been another life this would've been right about the time a certain adorable web-head would've swung around and talked him out of his angst, but that same web-head was partly what he was running from. 

"Is Peter really different?? I mean, he's been through a shit-ton of stuff. Just like I did, and I'm definitely not the same, definitely wayy more fucked up. But Peter?? He's so perfect, he could never be this fucked up. He couldn't have changed, changed into what? UGHHH!" Wade didn't understand his own dilemna. 

_[Mhm, the guy who understands reality to a T and figured out the ideaverse doesn't understand domestic issues, how fucking typical.]_

_{Dude seriously, you know like seven languages. How the fuck didn't you see this coming?}_

Wade wasn't feeling it, he didn't like this feeling. This same lonely lost feeling he had felt when Peter was dead was back, except this time there was no reason. This time there was no dead body to mourn over, this time it was something less easy to see, and even harder to fix. "I guess we haven't been together in awhile," Deadpool said to the bullet he packed into his favorite hand-gun. He turned the gun towards himself, the grip of the black steel giving him power over his feelings. Before he could pull the trigger his phone buzzed, it was a text from Peter. He didn't bother reading it, instead he pulled the trigger and everything went comfortably black.

~

Peter was pacing back and forth in his suit, where had Wade gone? What had the boxes meant? What had Wade meant? Why was he running? The stupid merc wasn't answering his phone and anxiety spiked through Peter, he tried desperately calling for Wade through the voices but nothing, and on top of all of that the boxes wouldn't shut up. They wouldn't tell Peter where Wade was, and they wouldn't stop taunting him.

_[You're such an asshole petey-pie}_

_{Can't hold onto your mans. HE'S MISERABLE!}_

_[Selfish Prick]_

Peter broke down crying at the cruel words, he knew Wade deserved better, he knew that the way he loved wasn't enough. Peter didn't know how to be better, and it hurt to think that Wade was hurting because of him. He leapt out of the window and webbed across the city. The pull of the taut fluid cables on his muscles was a welcome ache. He hadn't felt the wind and the cold city air like this in so long, he hadn't seen this view in what seemed like forever. Peter swung and swung trying desperately to find Wade, but there was no sign of the merc anywhere. He checked all their favorite spots, until finally he saw the red mass layed out on top of a Taco place's roof. Peter snorted, "Why didn't I check here first?" He landed with a bit of a stumble, he hadn't been in the field since forever, hadn't used his muscles in forever. Suddenly he was hyperaware of his body, Wade hadn't said anything yet but he knew he looked weak, skinnier, unhealthier, he wasn't the man Wade had married, and his heart ached because of it.

Once Peter had stooped down next to Wade his heart completely shattered, Wade wasn't lying down on the roof's pavement, he was lying dead. Tears pricked Peter's eyes, "Oh Wade, no." He whispered in disbelief as he pulled Wade's mask over his head, the wound was quickly healing but that didn't matter at all. Wade would always come back, it was the reason he did things like this to himself that made Peter want to break down. Tears built up in the back of his throat and dread settled over his thin frame, the question too much to bear: was he the reason Wade had killed himself? 

He waited until Wade came around tears making his mask stick to his face. Peter pulled the mask off in frustration. He cradled Wade's head in his lap and was mumbling to himself, and pleading with the boxes to let them be. 

Wade stirred back to life his fuzzy vision coming into focus on a beautiful man. Wade felt an unbelievable amount of joy having woken up to this face. It took him awhile to realize it was Peter's face, and it took him even longer to realize where he was, and how. 

Peter cupped Wade's face putting pressure on the sensitive skin to soothe it. "Wade, I- I don't know what I did, but I'm really sorry, and- and I want to make it better, and I love you and, and-" Peter hiccuped the words out not knowing what else to say or do. This was not something he had imagined would happen in his married life, but now thinking about it he hadn't had time to really imagine a married life.

Wade reached up a hand to Peter's cheek, "It's not your fault baby-boy, we're both just really fucked up." Peter laughed softly at that, the merc always knew what to say, and as bad as his jokes were Peter found all of them funny. 

"I know I've changed, and I don't know exactly how just yet, but I promise I'm still me, I'm still madly in love with this mouth," Peter said and he leaned down to kiss Wade a soft and tender kiss.

Wade smiled, "I love you too baby boy." 

~

They sat on the roof for hours, watching the sun set on the city washing everything in oranges, pinks, and finally deep blues. "Reminds me of old times." 

Peter laughed, "Good times." 

They sat on the edge of the roof their feet swinging in the cold air. Wade put an arm around Peter bringing him closer, he kissed Peter's hair, "Time is fucked baby boy, we make it what we want to." Peter smiled at Wade's unsurprising words of wisdom, he threaded his hand with Wade's, "You know I think I've married the wisest man in the multiverse." 

Wade laughed, "WEll I'vE married the SmarTEst CuTest most BeaUTifulest man so SUCK ON THAT SPidey!" 

~

When they got home everything was dark, they turned on all the lights and looked defeatededly at the mess in the living room. Peter placed his hands on his hips, and Wade slumped in his place and groaned. "WHY IS ADULTING SO HARD?!!" 

"It's your fault for buying a big ass house. If we lived in your apartment all we'd have needed was a couch." 

With that they got to work on fixing the rest of the furniture, they finished it all that night with Wade belting out the lyrics of "Aint no Mountain High Enough" and Peter joining in. When they were finished their new house looked like it was straight out of a magazine. 

Once they had finished everything they dashed into the bedroom, and unpacked all their things into walk-in closet. They tried organizing Peter's things on one side, and Wade's on the others but they both knew it didn't matter since Peter had a habit of stealing the merc's clothes no matter the occassion and so the closet was a mix-matched mess of clothing. 

They both stripped into their pajamas, Wade's signature hello-kitty pants and Peter's favorite Deadpool two-piece and they jumped on the bed which was a big bouncy king size in a metal frame. They jumped up and down on the bed like little kids hitting each other with pillows. "HEY MTV CRIBS WELCOME TO MY SWEET NEW PLACE!" Wade yelled as he hit Peter with a giant pillow. Peter hit back neither of them doing much to dodge the impending pillows. They tired themselves out and both fell to the bed between pillows and blankets both laughing and gasping for air. Peter looked at Wade and thought that he was the brightest, purest, most beautiful person he had ever known and Wade was thinking the exact same thing about his husband. They reached for each other and fell into a comfortable kiss. Until finally they fell asleep on top of each other and happier than ever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment, I love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Also if you read Stop Following Me tell me if you have any ideas for new chapters, cause I've got nothing.


	7. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter are bored billionaires, and they spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hope you like it, I added some happy into this fic, because it was getting way tooo angsty.

_[Lasagna is really good]_

_{What the fuck?}_

_[I LOVE LASAGNA!!!!]_

_{Stop shouting!! THeir sleeEpinG!}_

_[WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!!!!]_

_{This is why they hate you.}_

_[SHut Up. THey HATe You TOO!]_

Peter and Wade groaned, the voices were absolutely unbearable. Peter shifted from where he layed with his arm draped across Wade and moved his hands to his head. 

"God Wade! hOW THE fUck dO yOU liVE WITH tHESE thiNGs?" 

Wade groaned, "You learn to drown them out after awhile, they're helpful in the field though, usually." 

The pair groaned again and rolled off the bed. They had completely settled into their new house, and their new life and now they were bored out of their minds. They had spent all their time together the past few days and now both of them were getting restless in the big new empty house. 

"We're so fucked up," Peter quipped as he rose from the floor and pulled Wade up. The merc laughed and nodded, "Oh you betcha." 

They walked into the bathroom together and Peter brushed his teeth while Wade showered, and it was adorkably domestic and they both got a huge kick out of it. 

"We're gonna turn into the honey I'm home kinda couple aren't we?" Wade asked as he toweled himself off. Peter laughed as he finished buttoning up his shirt, "Nope! Because we'd be out together, and there would be no honey at home." 

Wade laughed and kissed Peter, and they walked out of the bathroom and downstairs fully dressed and together. It was weird, the Avengers were giving Peter a break, and had given all his patrols to some new up and coming heroes, and Wade hadn't had a job since his last killing spree. All they had was free time and money, and neither of them had any idea what was going on.

Peter sat on the kitchen counter as Wade got to work on the pancakes. "So... I guess college is out of the question now that I'm dead." Wade flipped a pancake and looked at Peter, "Well... we could un-unalive you. We could give you a new identity, a new Peter Parker, new paper-work same name. Easy as pancakes." 

Peter leaned back on his palms, he didn't know if it would work. He didn't know how any of this worked. To the rest of the world, Peter Parker had died when Spider-man died. Nobody knew that he had come back to life, and they never could know because then it would all be a rush to get to the fountain of youth, the secret to immortality. If Peter Parker hadn't died then he would become a target yet again, SHIELD would want their specimen back, and his blood had been valuable before, now it was even more so. The man sighed and stretched his legs, the stiffness in his bones would never go away he knew. 

Wade finished up the last of the pancake batter and moved the heaping plate to their little breakfast alcove by the window. "SOO... whaddayya want to do today?? I feel like we're in some kind of writer's block timeline. LET'S DO SOMEETHING!" Wade yelled out through a mouthful of pancakes. That made Peter laugh, but just as soon as he had been filled with happiness at his husband's antics, he had also remembered exactly what he wanted to do. The smile fell from his lips and he looked at Wade seriously, his silver hazel eyes focusing the merc's attention. Peter's voice came out hard, "Wade, I need you to help me with something. And... I've thought about it a lot, and there is no way around it. I need to do it, and I'll do it whether you help me or not." 

Wade gulped,  _oh ohh,_ this strange Peter was back, the one Wade didn't know enough of yet, the one that had changed. "Okay, baby boy. Tell me what it is." 

Peter took Wade's hand and twined his fingers with the mercs scarred hand. "I want to kill the other me."

Wade didn't have to think twice before he shut it all down. "No Peter. Stop it!"

Peter looked up at Wade, eyes wide. The man usually never raised his voice unless he was belting out the lyrics of one of his many favorite songs. "Wade..." 

"No Petey, you- you listen to me for once. You can't kill people! That's not who you are. You're Spider-man. You're Peter Parker, you don't kill people. It's against everything you stand for. With great power comes great responsibility and all that. You're a hero! And hero's do not kill people! NO MATTER WHAT! NO EXCUSES NO EXCEPTIONS!"

Peter sighed, Wade was right... but he was also wrong. Peter hardened again, he gripped Wade's hands tighter and looked into Wade's soft dark chocolate eyes. "I killed you. I killed the person I loved the most. I've already crossed the line, there's no going back." 

Wade stood up and pulled Peter up to him, embracing the man in his large arms and burying his face in Peter's hair. "No Petey, we said our sorry's for that. That's in the past, you have to be better. We both do. We're good, you made me good, you can't become a murderer."

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade and kissed the merc's clothed chest. He was right, Wade was right, he was always right. "You're so annoying, you big meatball. Why're you always right?" Wade smiled and loosened his grip on his baby boy. "Eh, I've seen a lot of inspirational movies I guess." Peter laughed and rolled his eyes and they both sat back down to finish their breakfast.

They ate quietly  and Peter focused on his pancakes while Wade focused on Peter. Wade knew that this wouldn't be the last time they talked about it, evil spider-man had hurt Peter more than anyone else, and Wade was finding it hard to not decapitate him, the only thing that had been stopping him was Peter, and now... Peter was trying to kill him too.

_{oooh Super-Couple BEAT DOWN!!!}_

_[Do the romantic thing and do the killing for him]_

_{This moral bullshit isn't your forte kiddo, JUST DO IT!}_

_"Uhm, can't Peter hear you?"_

_No, what?_

_"Peter? You didn't hear any of that?"_

_I didn't._

_{hahahahahaahaa. WE'vE got TrickS SILLY RABBIT!}_

_[We get to pick and choose who hears what boys. Sorry not sorry.]_

_"How convenient for you."_

Peter looked at Wade, "What did they say?" Wade gulped took a swig of orange juice for good measure, and leaned back in his chair. "Okay well you see, I'm still a mercenary with a wacked out moral compass, and I hate evil spider-man just as much as you. So... I'll help you kill him. But, you have to let me do the final chopping."

Peter crossed his arms and smirked at Wade, "You know you're so unbelievably unbelievable, and yet I'm not even surprised." Wade shrugged, "What can I say? We can read each others minds."

~

"I bElIEVE I CAN FLYY! I GOT CAUGHt BY the FbI!! ALL I WANTED WAS A CHEEESEBURGERRR!" 

"WADEE! I will drop you if you do not stop yelling in my ear!" 

Wade was hanging onto Peter's back as he scaled Stark Tower. "Whose idea was this actually?" Peter asked as he finally reached the 40th floor, "He has security, he's probably waiting for us on the inside, and this is just reallyy extra." 

"I like chewing gum too babe. It's more fun this way!" Peter braced himself as Wade took out a gun, he shot the glass in front of them and it shattered completely and Peter hopped in with Wade on his back. They landed and looked at all the equipment that was in front of them. The alarms were sounding and they both looked at each other and back at the huge machines and without warning burst into laughter. They had planned to steal Stark's lab equipment and smuggle it into their basement for their own high-tech lab. The equipment which was obviously too big to lift yet alone steal. 

There were security guards at the scene almost instantly, and the group of uniformed lads did not have any idea what to do with the two laughing spandex suits. Neither Peter nor Wade could stop laughing, they tried and it only made them snort and hunch over more.

"We actually thought this was a good idea omyfuckinggodd!" Peter laughed out as he clutched Wade's shoulder as the merc laughed so hard tears started forming at his eyes. 

"We really didn't think this one through Petey. Rookie mistakes." 

The guards cocked their guns and that only made Wade laugh more, and Wade's laugh made Peter laugh and it was an endless cycle of hysterical laughter.

_[Geez, and they think we're the crazy ones.]_

_{What drug is this?}_

The voices weren't helping the situation and it took a few minutes before either could gather themselves. Peter held a hand out to the guards, "Sorry guys, sorry. We- we," he burst into laughter again. Wade chipped in where he could, "We're just gonna be going then I guess." The merc threw a wad of cash at the guards, and climbed back onto Peter's back and Spidey shot a web and swung off the ledge. Both of them were still laughing when they crashed onto a nearby roof. They fell on the floor both clutching their stomachs and wheezing. 

"That was so unbelievably stupid!" Peter yelled with absolutely no regret in his voice. They were both grinning from ear to ear. "Baby boy, this is what happens to people who are rich and unemployed." 

They sat up and smiled stupidly at each other. "I really missed this Wade," Peter said grinning like a love-sick fool. Wade nodded, "Me too baby boy, me too. NOW WHERE SHOULD WE ROB NEXT?!" 

~

They couldn't think of anywhere to rob so they had decided to sneak into Aunt May's house as stealthily as possible and rearrange the furniture. But the old woman had none of it and shooed them out of the house before they could even begin to move the couch into the kitchen. "You two need to go find some work to do, PETER BENJAMIN PARKER YOU PUT MY LAMP DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANCE YOUNG MAN!" 

So they went back home and started scouring the internet for good lab equipment. Just as their cart reached over two thousand dollars the bell rang. Neither of them were expecting anyone so they both got up from living room floor where they were layed out with their laptops and went to the front door. Peter opened it with Wade standing behind him and to both of their surprise it was the one and only Captain America and also Falcon, both in civvies. 

Peter cocked his eyebrow and Wade hardened, but Peter stepped back and opened the door wider. "Hiya Sam. Hi Cap. Welcome to our new house." 

Steve ducked into the house holding a basket of cookies, he felt awkward and out of place but he really had to get his bit in. Sam nodded to both Wade and Peter and whistled as he stepped in. "Damnn, this a nice place you got here," he said as he looked up at the chandelier in the foyer. 

Peter beamed, "It was all Wade." He motioned the pair into the kitchen, because the living room was messy with their laptops, snacks, and pillows. 

"So... what can we do for ya?" Peter asked smiling awkwardly with Wade at his heel. 

Sam looked over at Steve, who gulped and roughly held out the basket of cookies. "Sam's mom made these, they're really good. I just wanted to say sorry Peter, for everything. I also want the chance to explain everything." 

Peter nodded and smiled more genuinely, maybe this wouldn't be the worst house call after all.

_Wade, do me a favor and stop looking like a scary mercenary._

_"I have no idea why you're being so fucking nice. He hurt you."_

_You're the one who said he was possessed._

_"UGH FINE!"_

_Love you too_

They all sat down at the dining table and Sam would not stop complimenting them on their house, which really did look like something from a magazine. They ate the cookies and Wade brought them all glasses of milk.

"Listen Peter, I am so sorry. I never would've said any of those things had I been in my right mind. The other you from the other dimension he, he took over. He's more powerful than he looks, and I don't remember half of what happened. I'm really sorry thought still. And I wanted to congratulate the both of you." Captain America struggled through his whole speech. Peter understood, evil spider-man was a fucker and it wasn't Captain America's fault.

"Well, as long as you're not homophobic it's all good," Peter shrugged as he took a bite of another cookie. After Steve's heartfelt apology Peter's reply made Wade and Sam laugh.

"See, this is why I like you Spidey," Sam said as he moved to get up, "Anyways thank you for the milk, we gotta go. It's game night at Avengers tower." Steve got up too and with a final apology the two super friends left and once they did Wade and Peter started laughing. Wade high-fived his husband, "As long as you're not homophobic!! Oh tumblr would just adore you." Peter laughed, "That  _was_ the main problem last I remembered. But it's not like it matters, we're married and nothing can stop us." 

Wade smiled and feigned a sob, "Aw Petey you sap! You're making me feel feelings." 

"It's true you oversized jerk!" Peter yelled as he lightly punched Wade in the shoulder. Which earned him a giant teddy-bear mercenary wrestling him to the floor. They both kicked and screamed until they were lying on top of each other making out. 

"When your otp fights and ends up having sex," Wade smirked at the beautiful man pinned under him.

Peter quirked his eyebrows and smiled, "You know you were more romantic before the rings." 

Wade gasped in mock offense and got up scooping Peter up, "ALLONS BAISER!" Peter shook his head, "Just cause it's in french doesn't make it romantic Wade!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allons baiser means let's fuck in french just so ya know.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!! I made a new tumblr: badbesties.tumblr.com and it's all spideypool fanart and comics so go check it out!


	8. Workouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's lab equipment finally arrives, and the Web-Head has wayy too much fun with his new toys.  
> {fluff, smut}

Wade was laughing uncontrollably as Peter ran around like a little kid on Christmas.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!! THEY'RE HERE!!!" Peter yelled as he ran across the cieling and down the walls and jumped and flipped all over the living room in his excitement. The delivery guys had just brought Peter's very expensive lab equipment over and the man was bursting with excitement. The foyer was literred with large cardboard boxes and there were more sitting on the sidewalk outside because they were too heavy to lift and too big to fit through the door. 

"We're gonna have to break the front door aren't we?" Wade thought to himself as he got out a knife to start ripping through the packaging. They were both still in their pajamas, and Wade was only half awake. He ripped through the boxes and Peter jumped around and impatiently fidgeted as Wade finally cut through the last piece of tape on the first box. As soon as the box was openable Peter jumped at it and ripped it open, tearing at the styrofoam making a huge mess.

_[You should really get a cleaning lady.]_

_{You should really get a butler, like Albert}_

_[Ew no, get a hot butler.]_

_{We have enough eye-candy in the house already!}_

Once Peter had torn through all the boxes with all different things inside: dissasembled lab tables, lights, stock chemicals, various apparatus, he strung up what he could in webbing and started carrying it to the basement. "Wade this is so great! OMGG I'M GOING TO HAVE MY OWN LAB!!" 

Wade shook his head at the over-excited Spider, but nonetheless he was happy that Peter was happy. Once Peter was downstairs and assembling some of the lab Wade went and got his hand-gun. He took one look at the glass windows next to the door and shot them both sending shattered glass everywhere. Then he kicked through the wood siding, and shot off the door hinges. 

_{You coulda used a screwdriver}_

_[LAMEE!]_

The front door, which was now just a front opening was wide enough to fit all the boxes through. "That's a job well done if I do say so myself." Wade dusted his hands off and went to the basement to get Peter, Wade knew that only Peter could lift those boxes on the sidewalk. 

"Peteyy, you have to go get those boxes from outside, they're too heavy. I'll fix this table." 

Peter looked at Wade like he was crazy, "You're gonna put together this very delicate, and very expensive lab equipment?" Wade rolled his eyes, "Just cause I'm fidgety doesn't mean I can't do it." Peter got up and put his hands on his hips, he did not think Wade had the patience to put any of this stuff together without blowing up half the house. 

"IF I HAVE THE PATIENCE TO MAKE BOMBS I CAN PUT TOGETHER A DAMN TABLE!" Wade let out exasperated. Peter laughed, "Alright, but I swear we are getting divorced if I find so much as a scratch in any of this." With that Peter went back up the stairs and his mouth dropped opened at the state of their front door, now front opening. 

"WADE WILSON-PARKER WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" 

~

It was way past mid-night and Peter was still tinkering away with his new equipment. He had been sciencing all day, and Wade had at this point passed out on basement stairs and was snoring softly. Peter had thrown a blanket on him and tucked a bunch of pillows around him so that he could sleep well. 

"Ah omg, okay so synthetic magnetic fiber. It binds back together so we don't have to keep making new suits."

_[Okay but what if you have to fight Magneto]_

_{Dudee, that would suck.}_

"Damn, okay right. Wow you guys aren't always too bad huh."

_{We have our moments.}_

"Okay so what about nano-bots?"

_[What if you fight Modock]_

"EWWWW! I have fought Modock and it was just gross. He's literally a head inside a metal thing." 

_{But imagine how good he would be at head!}_

_[That's debatable, he doesn't have a throat!]_

"You guys suck." 

_[Not as much as you suck Wade's dick sweet-heart]_

_{You walked right into that one}_

Peter sighed, he did walk right into that one. He had a few designs already of things he wanted to build, and now it was only a matter of time to get it all done. He had new web-shooters he wanted to build. He was trying to figure out suits for him and Wade, if they healed then so should their suits. He was also working on icer guns for Wade, because un-aliving is bad, and icing is just a better alternative. 

He also made some changes to his suit. He used his new lab equipment to add red to his new black suit, now all the white stitching was red carbon-fiber and it would let him skid on hard surfaces without damage, and the red looked good.

"Matching suits, oh yeah," Peter smiled as he set his finished suit down. He grabbed his laptop, switched off all the lights in his new lab and wrapped Wade up in his arms. He trecked up the stairs and placed Wade gently into the bed and layed a kiss on his forehead. The merc was fast asleep and it made Peter happy because Wade didn't always sleep so well. Peter jumped into the bed and pulled out his laptop and started touching up his designs. "Ionic fiber, yes that's gotta work. It'll only magnetize when it's stitching together." 

~

When Wade woke up Peter was lying lopsided on the bed with his computer on his lap and his glasses dangling on the edge of his nose. Wade snorted softly, "What a dork." He gently took the glasses of Peter's face and grabbed his laptop. Wade plugged in the computer to charge and tucked Peter in surrounded by pillows. 

_[Boy how romantic]_

_Shhh, he's sleeping._

Wade got dressed in sweatpants and went downstairs. He knew Peter was going to be nagging him about going to find Evil-Spiderman but he wasn't going to let that gig happen until Peter got his muscle mass back. The guy was a pile of bones and that would not go well in a fight. Wade started to make a huge breakfast, he pulled out everything from the fridge and got to work. Soon the whole floor was smelling like a buffet. 

"I wake up fine and dandy but then by the time I find it handy," Wade flipped a pancake, "To rip my heart apart and start. Planning my crash landing. I go up, up, up, up, up to the ceiling! THEN I FEEL MY SOUL START LEAVING LIKE AN OLD MAN'S HAIR RECEDING!!" 

"Damnn Wade you still got it! Don't let me get into my zone bitches." 

_{You so did NOT just go from Twenty One Pilots to Jay-Z!}_

_[Dude, dude. Take a step back. Unwind. BREATHE!]_

Wade piled two plates full of food, there was three different kinds of potatoes, Canadian bacon and 'Merican bacon, coffee and orange juice, waffles, pancakes, toast, lots of nutella, and lots more calories. 

Wade hummed as he balanced the plates and drinks and made his way back up stairs. He kicked through the master-bedroom door and yelled, "GOOD MORNING MY MAIN MANS!" Peter groaned and squinted his eyes at his crazy husband. 

"Wadee, I'm asleep." 

"Too bad, I got breakfast," Wade smiled plopping down on the bed and pushing Peter's plate at him. Peter looked at the food and smiled, he was always a sucker for Wade's cooking. He took his fork and started on the hash-browns. "Have I ever told you that your cooking is the reason I married you."

Wade laughed, "That's what all of my spouses have said."  Peter eyed Wade and decided to poke him with a fork, "You big dork! I married you cause you're you! Your cooking was just a bonus. Like the mini-games section." Wade grinned and kissed Peter's cheek, "Okay Spider-babe, I'll have you know though, that I married you for your ass, and only your ass. I bought the whole game for just the one mini-game." 

Peter rolled his eyes and kissed Wade back, "I hate you." 

"I know you mean loveee." 

They finished their breakfast, and Peter excitedly told Wade all about his plans. He showed him the new suit fiber he would start working on, and the passion and the way he talked without stopping for air until he turned red with excitement made Wade feel all kinds of good things inside. The science was way above Deadpool's head, but he loved the way Peter talked so he listened and he laughed and he was just as excited, even if he didn't really know what he was excited about. 

When they were finished eating they both sat back in bed with each other. "You know we should like really get a fucking tv in here," Wade said as he pulled Peter closer. "Do people still use tv's?" Wade kissed Peter's head, "I'll order one, a big one, so we can watch porn in life-size hd." Peter started to laugh uncontrollably and he kissed Wade's jaw, "Do we even have any money left for that?" Wade sighed, "I'll just steal it from Sabretooth." 

Peter smiled and sat up to straddle Wade, "Okay, but I think we need to find jobs. Like real, stable jobs." 

"Baskin-Robbins is always hiring baby boy."

~

"Can I get a Spider-man ice cream cake that says 'Cake, Cake, Cake' on it?" 

"WADEE, pleasee leave me alone," Peter was absolutely annoyed with Wade, he had been coming into the Baskin-Robbins every half-hour and asking for something ridiculous. 

"Aw but baby you look so cute in that hat!" Wade smiled under his hoodie as he snapped yet another picture of Peter on his phone. Peter sighed and ran his hand down his face, "I have a master's in biochemistry and a bachelor's in mechanical engineering and I'm working at Baskin-Robbins." 

Wade reached over the counter and put his hand on Peter's shoulder, "Baby you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I'll go get a job, a real job. It's okay you can call it quits right now."

Peter quirked his mouth up at Wade, "Thanks Wade, but that's not fair. Plus you hate going out, and I'm no house-wife." 

Wade shook his head, "Don't diss house-wives you priviledged son of a bitch, and I'll start looking for jobs while you finish your shift okay." Peter blew a kiss at Wade who went and sat down at a table with his ice-cream cone. Peter finished up his shift and took Wade's hand and they ran out of the forsaken ice-cream chain together.

Peter started walking toward the subway but Wade pulled him in the other direction. "Where are we going?" Wade smiled wickedly at Peter, "I'll race ya!" 

They ran down the busy side-walk not caring about the annoyed passerby, they ran at least three blocks until Wade finally stopped outside of a gym. He threw his arms out, "Voila! The home of the brawny, and the hell of the over-sized!!" 

"Why are we here?" 

"Because we get a one week free trial and that's all we need to get you back in shape, so pick your choice circular, square, triangular, dodecahedronal?!"

Peter felt a little self-conscious all of a sudden, he was skinnier than he was, he had lost a lot of muscle, his abs weren't defined anymore but he hadn't thought that Wade cared. He didn't think Wade would ever be the one who pushed him to change his body.

"Oh... okay," Peter sad rejected expression didn't go unnoticed by Wade who quickly stepped in front of Peter and gently grasped his shoulders, "Petey? Talk to me, what's wrong? Is it the voices? Does something hurt? Do you wanna go home? We- we can go to Aunt May's or MJ's, what's wrong?" 

Peter eyed the glass doors of the gym, "Uh, nothing Wade just let's go inside." Peter moved towards the doors but Wade wouldn't let him go. "No Peter, that's not how it works. We've both watched wayy too many crappy romcoms and dramas to know that communication is the fucking key. What did I do wrong?? I can't fix what I don't know is broken." 

Peter sighed, "I'll go to the gym it's not a problem, I'd do anything for you. I just didn't think that it would be a problem." 

_[This is very amusing.]_

_{This is a crap excuse for angst.}_

Wade waved his hand around his head trying to clear away the voices. He looked at Peter and suddenly it hit him and he smiled. "Oh godd! Peteyy noo! Noo this isn't about me! I FUCKING LOVE YOU you damn dork! We need to work out cause we can't go un-alive Evil Spider-man when you're a noodle!" 

All of the tension left Peter's frame and he let out a shallow laugh, "Dammit Wade! You could've just said that!! And for the record this noodle is still stronger than you!" Peter gently shoved Wade out of the way showing off his superior strength and stomped into the gym. Wade followed incredulously and the two started the workout of a lifetime all to the Rocky theme. 

~

When they got home they were both drenched in sweat and they're muscles ached all over from the work-out. It was the familiar stiffness that Peter had surprisingly missed. They had chose to jog all the way home, and they were both tired and panting and their healing factors were working their magic on everything but the pain. When they got upstairs Wade moved to fall onto the bed but before he could hit the soft fluffy surface Peter's web stopped him, balancing on his heels just inches from rest. 

"You are not getting into the bed all sweaty like that!" 

"Oh what because work-out sweat is soo much different from sex sweat?!" 

"WADE STOP BEING GROSS! We have to take a shower, we're adults!" 

"Sorry all I heard was shower and adults." 

Peter tugged on the webbing attached to Wade's chest and the merc stumbled toward him. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's waist and pushed him into the bathroom. 

"Singular shower, plural, more specifically two adults," Peter mumbled into Wade's neck. "Sweaty shower sex, we really don't need a tv for porn do we?" Wade smirked as Peter's hands grabbed the hem of Wade's sweater and pulled it over his head. Peter smoothed his hands over Wade's sweat drenched chest and kissed the salty skin at his neck while he pulled down Wade's sweats. At the same time Wade's hands were pulling off Peter's pants and raising Peter's arms over his head so he could take off the polo. 

Their clothes were literred all over the floor and once they found themselves under comfortably warm water, Peter's hair flattening and darkening and sticking to his face. Wade smiled and moved Peter's hair out of his face and kissed his husband. They kissed slow and tender at first, but soon Wade was forcing Peter's mouth open with his tongue and their tongues slid against each other. Their hands clasped each other pulling each other closer with each passing second. 

The water beat down against them and trickled between them and soon they were both hard against each other. "Your bottom today baby-boy," Wade whispered as he pushed Peter against the cold tile. Peter smiled and brought his legs around Wade's waist. His back clung to the tile easing his weight off of Wade. Wade kissed and sucked at Peter's throat his hands roaming down to cup Peter's cheeks and knead the muscles. Peter's hands slid over Wade's broad back, his fingers savoring the feeling off the shifting muscles and the bumps of the soft scar tissue. Wade soon found his finger pushing against Peter's hole, pushing it's way inside filling and stretching. The slow burn was tortorous, and Wade's pace was agonizing. Peter tried to grind down on Wade's finger but Wade was right against him giving him no room to move. Wade's other hand wrapped around Peter's cock making the smaller man suck in air through his teeth and roll his head against the wall. 

The way the water beaded on Peter's smooth skin made Wade harder than ever and he licked some of the water off Peter's chest all while he added another finger into Peter. Some how and Peter would never know exactly how Wade always had lube on him. "How the fuck Wade," Peter gasped out as the cold thick liquid made it's way inside him. "There's bottles hidden all over the house Petey, I thought you knew this." Peter laughed, he shouldn't even have been surprised. There was probably some in the kitchen too, yikes. Once Wade had fingered Peter enough he positioned himself and pushed slowly into him. Peter moaned loudly as Wade slipped slowly into him filling him up. And then slowly he started pumping in and out, rolling his hips under Peter who was moaning and making obscene noises. 

"Damnn baby boy, feel so good wrapped around my dick." 

Peter was losing control, the feel of Wade inside him filling him, stretching him, the slow burn, Wade's beautiful eyes it was all so good. Peter bit his lip and Wade's hand stroked his cock, his thumb circling around the head. "Aghh Wadee, s-sso ggood." Peter hadn't bottomed in a long time and he had almost forgotten how good Wade's dick felt inside him. Wade grabbed Peter and pulled him off the wall and instead sat down with Peter on top of him. "You're so pretty baby boy." Wade was overly happy about his decision to get the largest bathtub on the market and now inside the spacious walls Peter sat snugly on top of him. Wade grabbed his hips and pushed him up and down, getting in deeper this way. Peter's eyes scrunched up and his head rolled back. "Aghh, Wadee. S-so close." 

Wade his Peter's prostate sending sparks through his husband making his back arch, and then again and again until Peter's cock was flush and dripping pre-cum. All it took was one long stroke from the base to the head to send Peter off the edge his ass clenching around Wade's dick milking him as they both hit their climax. 

Peter collapsed on top of Wade as he slid out of Peter's ass. They sat in the tub like that awhile between lazy kisses and streaming water. "I'm tired," Peter mumbled into Wade's chest. Wade kicked the water shut and smoothed a hand over Peter's hand. "We're going to bed now Spidey."

Wade grabbed their towels and wrapped Peter up carrying him out of the tub and drying him up as he yawned and kissed Wade. "I really am out of shape huh?" Wade chuckled softly, "Just a little, plus you haven't slept well since you've been playing with your lab." Peter nodded as Wade slid him into pajama bottoms and tucked him into bed. Wade climbed in next to him and they cuddled against each other and fell asleep side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers. I love you guys!


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade go after Evil-Spidey.

One week later and Peter was loading a fresh cartridge into a handgun. He put it on down on the metal table and went over to the wall. Wade had completely transformed the attic into an arsenal. The walls were lined with guns of different sizes and types, there were drawers against everything which were loaded to the max with ammo and every possible ingredient to make explosives. 

Wade walked in with a large backpack and dumped into onto the table. "I got the goods." Peter quirked his eyebrows and peeked into the backpack. "Hot-pockets?" 

"Uhm, DUHH! You can't go on a mission without hot pockets!!" 

Peter rolled his eyes, "How are we going to heat them up?"

Wade shrugged, "If there's a will there's a way or so they say... who says thhat? That's so weird who is they?! The cosmic powers?? Doctor-Strange?? WHOO!"

"WADE!! Focus pleasee. So what's the plan now, are we doing this? This is crazy!" Wade focused and he whirled over to the heavy duty laptop and opened up some sources. "Okay Petey-pie so our boy is somewhere in this dimension when he was last sited by XxBOOM2318938xX and he's probably on Earth and then its easy tracking from there, Weasel made a thingy that works almost anywhere."

"You trust a guy named XxBOOMxX??" Peter leaned over the laptop at the black and green screen.

"EXCUSE ME? XxBOOM2318938xX is a woman and she is very reliable thank you very much!"

Peter laughed. And sat on Wade's lap as the man surfed through the laptop. "Oh Petey btw, do you like my new skin. I got the green on black so it looks all hackery and shit." Peter rolled his eyes yet again and kissed Wade's cheek, "I love your skin." 

Wade wrapped his arm around Peter's waist and kissed him back, "You're such a sap!" Peter smirked, "But I'm your sap, so suck it!" Wade raised his hairless eyebrows and suddenly got up from the chair wrestling Peter to the floor, "Gladly!" Peter screamed in delight, "FOCUS DP FOCUS!!"

They got up from the floor and stood around the metal table. Wade had packed a duffle bag with ammo and extra weapons, it never hurt to be prepared. He strapped his katanas to his back and loaded his suit with all the guns and grenades that would fit. Peter strapped on his web-shooters and webfluid refills, they grabbed the supplies and headed downstairs and out the door where Dopinder was waiting.

Wade talked the whole time giving Peter tips and laying out the plans, "Okay Petey remember when it comes down to it I pull the last shot, and after that we come home and watch Golden Girls no arguing." Peter nodded, but he was only barely listening to Wade he was in the zone. He was ready to see that bitch die with no regrets. His black suit fitted his frame well now that he had gained back his muscle mass, the healing factor having sped everything up. He could tell Wade was nervous, he knew Wade was scared of him even if he didn't know it. But Peter wasn't scared of anything anymore, he couldn't die, and the other him could, the odds were in his favor. 

"Come on baby boy, Dr. Strange owes me a favor." 

They walked through the doors of the New York Sanctum and were greeted by Wong who rolled his eyes at the sight of Deadpool. "Come on Strange is waiting for you. And don't touch anything." Peter walked behind Wade and grabbed his shoulder anytime the merc got distracted and started walking toward some ancient, powerful artifact. They came to a large circular room with doors covering the walls, Dr. Strange stood in the center.

"STRANGEY! My man, obviously not my main man... that's Spidey, but a man nonetheless." 

"Greetings Spider-man, Deadpool. I've already calibrated the door, just step through it," he pointed towards one of the mahogany doors and walked over to it putting his hand on the knob. Wade and Peter followed, Peter was ready, he wanted to jump through and strangle him. 

"How do you plan on getting back?" Dr. Strange asked. Deadpool looked at the Sorcerer Supreme, "The old fashioned way, space-ship and a trip to the nearest galaxy teleporter." 

Strange nodded and opened the door for the two heroes, Spider-man stepped through first with Deadpool right at his heals. They came to an old playground with graffiti covered pavement and walls. 

Deadpool pulled out a gps, "Okay so we're in Brooklyn, cool. Now we just have to track evil-Spidey." He looked over at Peter and then remembered, "Oh yeah Petey put this on." He threw a belt at his husband. Peter caught it and looked at it, "What you wanted to have matching belts?" Wade laughed, "YESS, and also it's a teleporter thingy so it's an easy in easy out."

Peter put it on, it didn't look half bad with his black and red suit and once Wade located the targets position they set their teleporter and flashed a block away from the target. 

The evil-Spidey was in his apartment and so Wade and Peter broke into the building across the street and set up their geer. Wade put a sniper at the window and scoped into the house. It was Peter Parker except not his Peter Parker. They looked unbelievably similar Wade wasn't sure he'd be able to pull the trigger when it came down to it. But he knew he had to, for his Petey he would do anything. They watched him eagerly, the hot-pockets were opened and they decided that they wanted to do this properly, no mistakes and no collateral damage. 

They watched evil-Spidey for hours and his life seemed completely normal, completely Peter Parker. After they were sure that nothing was out of the ordinary and the man they were watching was their target they decided to make their move. 

Wade loaded his guns and Peter stretched his arms. "You ready baby boy? Remember whatever happens you don't kill him okay? You're not a murderer, you're a hero. And you're one responsible motherfucker." 

"Yeah Wade, I get it, can we just go do it already," Peter was ready. He was looking forward to it actually. He wanted to punch that bastard in the throat, he wanted to watch him suffer like he had. He didn't care that he had lost his Wade, nobody messed with his life. He had been through hell and back because of this bitch with the same face as him, and he wanted revenge, he needed revenge. 

They split up, Peter climbed up the side of evil-Spidey's apartment building and webbed all the windows except the one for the living room. Wade went through the inside and was waiting outside the door. One the mark Peter would climb through the window and Wade come through the door and they would have Evil-Spidey surrounded. 

"Okay Wade, three seconds counting. Three, two, one-" 

"SEXY MAIDS!!"

They both made their way into the apartment, Wade had two guns pointed at Evil-Spidey and Peter was ready to web him in a moment. Evil-Spidey was shocked to the core, he had been watching Golden Girls and had expected a quiet night, he wasn't planning on killing another Peter until the next week. 

"Wade??" evil-Spidey's voice cracked when first he saw the mercenary. It couldn't be, it's not his Wade, but oh god just the same. It might've been another hallucination, but those had started to go away. Evil-Spidey was staring at Wade, and Wade stared back. Damn they looked so similar. But Peter snapped them both out of their reverie, "Hiya bitch."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Evil-Spidey yelled when the pair converged on him. Peter was smiling under his mask, every moment of terror he saw on his twins face was a pay-day. 

"You're going to die today," Peter said his smile evident in his tone, "So do you wanna apologize or do you want me to make you?"

Evil-Spidey looked at the Spider-man standing before him, he had never thought that one would come back to bite him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Wrong answer," Peter chipped as he stepped toward his other self with a remote taser in hand. He threw the sharp object at Evil-Spidey and it wedged itself into the side of his stomach, Peter only had to press a button on his suit for it to send 150 milliamps of electricity coursing through evil-Spidey's body. He pushed the button for only a second and the scream and contortion of the man's body made Peter smile wickedly.

Wade watched as Peter didn't even flinch at the painful scream, it was hard to watch someone who looked just like his baby boy electrocuted like that, hard to watch his limbs contract and his veins pop out.

Once the electricity stopped evil-Spidey was gasping for air and coughing, "What do you want fuckk." Peter pushed the button again, and again they watched as the man contorted and gasped for air.

Peter stepped closer to his other self so that they were face to face. The large eyes of his mask boring into the other man's. "You severely fucked up when you didn't kill me. I know you're not scared of death, so I'm going to make you scared of living." 

Wade shuddered at the coldness of Peter's voice, how he really meant what he was saying. It was sexy and terrifying at the same time. Assassin Spidey could hand him his ass, but he wanted Peter to be good and kind, but this Peter was in control and he would get what he wanted. 

Peter stared at evil-Spidey, "COME ON! FIGHT BACK YOU BITCH!" 

Evil-Spidey knew exactly what this was, he was fighting himself after all. Peter fucking Parker loved to suffer when he could. He ripped the device out of his side and lunged at the black and red Spider-man, he went to punch him scratching at his face. "I see you stole my suit design, you should've listened to me when you had the chance!" 

Peter wrestled with the other man he threw punches left and right, pinning him down to the floor. They were both furiously punching and tearing at each other. There was blood and bruises in no time. Peter punched him hard in the throat and got kicked across the living room, he crashed through the wooden coffee table. Wade was going to just shoot the bastard but Peter stopped him. He wanted to play this one out. He didn't just want him dead, Peter wanted him to hurt. 

Peter lunged again at the other man hitting him hard breaking his nose, and the other Spider-man who had procured a knife stabbed him in the side. Peter let out a harsh laugh, "How fucking repetitive." He pulled out the knife and threw it to the side, his healing factor pulling the tissue back together like nothing ever happened. Evil-Spidey looked shocked at the revelation, he was beaten and he hadn't even realized it, this time his plan had backfired and now he was going to die.

Peter saw the realization in his eyes, he saw the defeat in the hazel orbs and he knew it was over and he was satisfied. "It's funny, I wouldn't be this way if not for you." Peter got up from the floor his foot on top of evil-Spidey's chest, "You know I almost felt bad for you, losing Wade must've been hard, but you're a selfish bitch so I don't really feel bad at all. Have fun in hell."

And with that Wade stepped closer and pointed his gun at the man who looked just like his baby boy. He looked away, he looked at his Peter. He pulled Peter's mask off and looked at his Peter, at his husband, at the love of his life and he pulled the trigger once, twice. 

The red pooled quickly around evil-Spidey's head and Peter didn't look twice before they were both strolling out of the apartment. 

~

They came to the bright red door of their apartment, the ride back had been a quiet one. Wade was trying not to think about what had just happened. He was trying to convince himself that his Peter was the Peter in front of him, and not the one on the floor lying in his own blood. But his twisted mind was contorting everything around him. _"He's mine, he's mine. No- stop it. STOP IT!"_

Peter somehow felt that everything that had occured was anti-climactic. He had gotten his revenge, but for what? Evil-Spidey was dead but that didn't change his life. He was still with Wade, they still lived in their big house, and when they got back everything would be the same. Nothing had really changed, but he had killed someone. Wade would tell him that he didn't pull the trigger, but he knew he had. Wade was just an extension of him in that moment, Deadpool hadn't wanted to kill, Spider-man had. " _I never thought that would happen."_

Wade swung open the door and the pair started pulling off their gear. The empty backpack where the hotpockets had gone was discarded on the floor along with utility belts and boots and masks. Wade looked over to Peter who had let out a large sigh of relief at the comfortable smell of home. He cocked his eyebrow and smiled his half sly boy smile.

"Wadee, what did you do?" Peter put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrow mirroring Wade.

"Nothing." Deadpool put his hands behind his back and started whistling, "But we should go to the third floor, just for the heck of it. Ya feel?" 

Peter shook his head and smiled, he grabbed Wade by the arm and started up the stairs, "Come on you big lump, I swear to god if there are people in the house I'm going to scream." They made their way up to the third floor, Peter quipping that Wade should've gotten an elevator installed. Once on the third floor Wade led the way to one of the doors on the hall, which had previously been empty. He pushed it open and revealed a large workout room. 

Peter's eyes widened as he took in the sight, the weights went up to absurd amounts, there was machinery everywhere, monkey bars on the cieling, and of course Wade had installed a top of the line sound system. "Wade!! Everyday it's something amazing!" Peter hugged the merc and pulled him into the room. He jumped up the cieling and grabbed onto the monkey bars and swung himself up so he could stick his feet to the cieling. He walked around on the cieling smiling like an idiot, "You're the best Wade, but where'd ya get the money?"

Wade laughed and leaned against the door frame, "Always with the money!! Can't ya just enjoy a present? Jesus Petey being an adult has ruined you!" 

Peter laughed, "Maybe lol, but this just adds to the taxes. New York taxes, they're already through the roof." Wade rolled his eyes, "We're vigilantes, we don't pay taxes!" Peter dropped down from the cieling and came over to Wade. Whose eyes turned wide like a child's, "OOH PETEY I ALMOST FORGOT!!" 

Wade grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him over to the opposite wall where there was another door. He pushed it open and revealed a bathroom, that was not a bathroom at all. The middle of the large room had a huge jacuzzi. There was a sleek freezer against the wall which was full of ice, and there was sectioned off part which was a steam room, the whole place was a spa. 

The best part of all was that the jacuzzi was filled with steaming water and the jets were running and the lights in the tub were painting the water pretty purples and blues. "Do you know how to time travel??" Peter looked back at Wade who was watching Peter with eagerness. The reactions he was getting were exactly what he had wanted. He loved to surprise Peter, he loved to see his expression change from confusion to delight, and that smile made him fall in love all over again. 

"I got Bob to install it while we were out, he just left so the water's warm," Wade pulled Peter closer to him and grabbed the bottom of Peter's top and pulled it off. There were scars where evil-Spidey had stabbed him, and Wade realizes that one day Peter might be just as scarred as him... hopefully not. Peter helped Wade with his own clothes and the pair slid into the jacuzzi the warm water seeping into their strained muscles, and the jets massaging them to relaxation. "Oh god, I love having money," Peter let out in a breath, "That's the best advice I can give, marry a rich man." 

Wade feigned shock and put his hand mockingly to his chest, "You gold-digger! I WANT A PRENUP!" Peter laughed and splashed Wade, "Too late, already married. Sucks to suck," he stuck his tongue out. Wade jumped at Peter covering him with his whole body and devouring his mouth with a kiss. "Actually you payed for this one Petey-pie." 

Peter cocked his head raising his eyebrows urging Wade to explain. "Rule One of being a mercenary, don't kill anyone unless you're getting payed. So when evil-Spidey died a certain CEO transferred about a million to an off-shore account that I just happen to have access too." Peter shook his head in shock, "You sir, have taken thrifty to a whole new level." They both laughed and Peter wrapped his hands around Wade's shoulder's bringing him closer and kissing him again. They layed in the oversized jacuzzi together for awhile just enjoying each other's company and since the water never turned cold (the jacuzzi was heated) they got out once they had both turned pruny beyond return and went to bed.

"A TV!!!" 

Wade nodded, "For the ultra hd porn now on a 46 inch screen!" 

They jumped into bed and turned on their new tv, which Bob had installed without a single wire sneaking through. "They really train those hydra agents well." 

The couple watched a crappy Ryan Reynold's movie until they fell asleep in the darkened room with the tv still on. Wade silently snoring with Peter in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on badbesties.tumblr.com


	10. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices won't stop. MAKE THEM STOP!  
> {Angst ANGST ANGSTT}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has violence, murder, and death. It's also very angsty at the beginning, but it does get better.

Wade jerked awake. He was sweating, and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. His mind was racing, the voices getting louder and louder. He grabbed his ears and he tried to quiet them, they hadn't been this loud in years, hadn't been this loud since before Peter. 

Peter woke up to Wade's strangled scream. He quickly switched the light on and gazed shocked at his husband curled up into a tight ball screaming for his life. "Wade... Wade?? Wade honey what's wrong, Wade talk to me please. Hey Wadee." Peter tried to calm the man down, he had never seen Wade like this. He knew he had issues, had seen him in some pretty bad spots but this was beyond anything he had ever seen with Wade. He sat in front of Wade trying his best to reassure the man who was still screaming.

Suddenly Wade's eyes snapped up to Peter, and his face contorted into pure anger. "YOU!" Wade's voice was hard, the stuff of a frightening and deadly mercenary. Peter took his hand off Wade's shoulder but he didn't move. "Wade, what's-" The anger on Wade's face only increased, his features becoming animalistic. "YOU. IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Wade jumped at Peter, who quickly moved back keeping his distance from Wade. The man in front of him was not his husband, this was someone else, someone who was threatening and scary, so unlike Wade. 

Peter held a hand out, "Wade, please. It's me, what did I do?" Wade snarled, "YOU MADE ME KILL HIM YOU SICK BITCH!!" with that Wade lunged at Peter drawing a knife out of thin air. Peter's spider-sense went off like crazy, he had never felt his spider-sense around Wade ever. This time it wasn't a joke, this time something was wrong. 

Wade landed on top of Peter who threw his arms up in defense, but didn't fight back. "Wade pleasee!! WADEE!" But the crazed knife yielding man was not listening, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT MY PETER!!" Wade lifted Peter up by his shirt and pushed him against the wall, the mercenaries eyes had gone hard and cold. Peter looked desperately at Wade's eyes, "Wade please, it's me. I love you." Wade didn't hear him though, and he stared at Peter for a second too long before the knife in Wade's hand made its way into Peter's kidney and sliced it's way across his abdomen severing him open. 

Peter screamed as the excruciating pain ripped through him and Wade let him drop to the floor. Peter was bleeding out the carpet of the floor staining red. Wade didn't stop there though he kneeled down next to Peter as silent as a cat and grabbed his hair violently pushing his head down revealing the back of his neck. And then quickly slashed through the top of Peter's neck severing his brain stem and plunging him into darkness. 

~

Peter woke up to Wade wide eyed and shivering. He sat with his arms curled around his knees staring at Peter as if frozen in place. Peter's head ached and so did everything else. He slowly propped himself up on his elbows. He looked over Wade, there was blood all over him. Peter got up slowly and went over to Wade, "Wade, baby?" Wade didn't speak, didn't look at him. His eyes were fixated on the pool of blood on the carpet. But he was pliant, and Peter carefully unwrapped his hands from around himself. And got him to stand up supported by Peter. 

"Come on sweet-heart, it's okay. It'll all be okay," Peter picked Wade up and carried him to the bathroom smoothing his back to try to soothe him. Peter sat Wade down on the counter and went to run the water in the tub. While it was filling Peter took Wade's pajamas off, he carefully undressed his husband and then helped him over to the tub. Wade sat down in the tub the warm water lapping over him. Peter held Wade's face smoothing his thumb over the scarred cheek of the man he loved, the man who had just killed him.

They sat in silence for a long time, Peter rubbing Wade over gently with soap getting the dried blood off his skin. After sometime Wade's voice croaked out a soft, "Sorry." Peter smiled a sad soft smile. This was something they'd done before, only they had switched roles somewhere inbetween. 

"Shh Wade, it's okay," Peter placed a soft kiss on Wade's head and then as if all of his emotions came bursting out all at once Wade started crying, tears streamed down his face, and he sobbed brokenly holding tightly onto Peter's hand. "It's okay Wade, I understand. It's okay." Wade's sobs carried whispered strings of sorry's and he held onto Peter like if he so much as loosened his grip the man in front of him might fade away. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Wade holding onto Peter who was leaning over the tub wet up to his elbows. Then all of a sudden Wade loosened his grip and closed his eyes, "I- I want to explain," his voice was barely a whisper. And Peter smiled softly, "I'm listening baby," brushing his hand softly over Wade's cheek. 

"I- I, after we- I kil- unalived evil-Spidey... but then- then you, he looked so fucking similar. And I- I couldn't be sure. I thought, my brain- I messed up. I thought you- you were him, that- that you tricked me. And- And I thought..." Wade took in a deep breath and tears started streaming down his face again, "I- I thought I killed you, and that- that I'd never get you back after everything back to chapter 1. So I killed you anyway because I'm so fucked up Petey, I'm so sorry. I'll leave I'll pay for everything. You can keep this place, or- or I'll give you enough for someplace far away from here. I- I'll leave and you won't ever see me again. I'll- I'll go to another universe... and, and-"

Peter let a tear roll down his own cheek, he hated seeing Wade like this, he hated seeing Wade hurt, and he knew it was his own fault. Somehow he always managed to fuck up, especially when it came to Wade. Everything he did hurt Wade in the end. But, then again they weren't any good without each other. They were like opposite poles of a magnet. Useless without the other, and terribly, and undyingly attracted to each other. Peter did not plan on spending the rest of eternity without Wade Wilson-Parker by his side. So he took Wade's face in his hand and kissed him slowly, softly. An apology and an apology-accepted all in one. Wade kissed back and once the water ran cold they both left the bathroom, Wade haphazardly throwing a pair of pants on, and headed downstairs where the blood stain wasn't there mocking them. 

They went to the kitchen and Wade went straight to making pancakes like nothing had happened. Peter sat on the counter like nothing had happened. It had been a truly casual affair, Peter had made Wade do something he hadn't wanted to do, and Wade had knifed Peter to a short, but valid death. They had cried, and now breakfast. 

"Is this how it's gonna be?" Wade whispered staring down at the bowl he was mixing to consistency.

"You making pancakes and me watching uselessly, probably yes," Peter was trying to forget everything that had happened in the past few hours. He didn't care, he knew why Wade did it. He knew that Wade would never hurt him on purpose. He knew it was partly his fault. And honestly he didn't want Wade to get more upset. He wanted to rewind and go back to the good things, and just move on, forget about the bad.

Wade put down his spatula and turned to look over at Peter, "You know that's not what I mean. Maybe I don't get a say anymore, but I think we should talk about it." 

Peter sighed and put his face in his palms, "You're right, jeez who thought you'd be the responsible adult. It's just- I'm not mad at you, I understand what happened. And I'm sorry I made you kill evil-Spidey and I know it's my fault. And I don't blame you for anything. And as much as I know that I fuck up with you all the time, and that I hurt you, I'm selfish because I don't want to live without you." 

Wade shook his head a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "We're so fucked up! And also might I add that you're not allowed to do the whole 'I'm leaving because I want the best for you' spiel, cause that's MY LINE baby boy. COpyRighT and PATenTED! So fuck off on that part, and stick to the damn script." 

Peter started laughing, and the mood was instantly lighter, "FINEE! But ya know we're both immortal now, we can't stick to the script FOREVER! That's boring, and repetitive and very Once Upon A Time." 

"Well then Belle, I guess we could just try not to kill each other anymore," Wade raised his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out.

Peter rolled his eyes and jumped off the counter coming over to Wade to wrap his arms around his merc husband, "Yeah, I think that's some A plus marriage counselor advice, not killing. Good start." 

It was Wade's turn to roll his eyes, he turned to place a soft kiss on Peter's head, "We're a model couple. I got the jaw line, you got the hair. We're practically already on a very gay version of Playboy."

Peter hummed and cuddled into Wade's side, "Wade... I really am sorry about... everything." Wade hugged Peter closer, "Call it even baby boy, even stevens." 

~

Later that day the couple was sitting in the basement lab together. Peter was working on his new self-healing fabric which at the moment was just a microscopic little thing under a microscope. Wade was sitting in the corner humming, "I wanna be a millionaire soo freakin bad."

"Ya know, if we weren't so fucked up we woulda put the lab in the attic, and the armory in the basement. WHO THE FUCK PUTS WEAPONS IN AN ATTIC?!!" 

Peter burst out laughing, "I thought about that too, but it's too late now. It's fine. Plus our room is on the third floor so it's closer to the weapons. That's good."

"You right, you right." 

Peter enjoyed moments like this, it was casually domestic, and efficient. Wade was doing whatever it is Wade does, and Peter was working on his science stuff and they were in the same space, enjoying each other's almost quiet company. 

Wade suddenly through his phone across the lab, "DAMMIT I GOT ANOTHER 1-STAR CHAMPION UGHHHH!!!" Peter quickly webbed the phone before it hit the ground, and looked at Wade like he was an idiot. "WADE! We're trying not to be broke, remember?! Also what the fuck are you TALKING about?!"

Wade moved to get his phone, starting to tear off the webbing. "It's this game, Contest of Champions, I got it from a different universe, and it's soo freaking addicting. But like ughhhhhh." Peter shook his head and gave Wade a death stare, "Go get a job you dork!" Peter threw a paper clip in Wade's direction and the merc was up and out the door in seconds, "Whatever you say sweetums, see ya later honey doll. BYYEE MR. STEAL YO GIRL!!" 

~

Wade made his way to Avengers Tower, he hadn't seen the gang in a long time. He used the main entrance this time and got to the pent house Avenger's common through the elevator like a peasant. When he got inside Barton was reading a copy of Vogue magazine, and Natasha was playing Halo.

"HIYA!"

They both stopped what they were doing and looked over at Wade. Natasha smiled brightly and she got up from the game and came over to him, "Wade Wilson-Parker, haven't seen you in forever!" Barton came over too, "How's the wife?" 

Wade smiled and hugged them both a little too tightly, "I think we've all established that I'm the wife." Barton nodded his agreement and the trio walked over to the couches and layed out in the space.

"Being married has made you a recluse DP, what's up?" Barton tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Wade smoothed a hand over his face and sighed, "Oh man, a lot has happened. Like a single episode of game of thrones. It's been wild. But..."

Natasha cocked an eyebrow, "But...?" 

Wade rolled his eyes under the mask and layed back on the armchair he was sinking into, "But, I kinda fucked up and put a knife through ol'husband mines brain stem... so I need to make it up to him, even though he's not mad." 

Clint and Natasha's jaws both dropped. Barton spoke first after a long shocked silence. "He's not mad at you? Are you sure??! Cause I would be pissed." Natasha had knotted her eyebrows together, "Wade... dude even I don't think Peter's THAT nice."

Wade started laughing obnoxiously, "You guys don't know him at all do you? He's fine. But I wanna throw a really cool party to make up for it a little. LIKE A CRAZY ECSTACY FUELED RAGE PARTY!"

Clint and Natasha both sighed, "We know a guy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for next chapter, because Parties! SMUT! and... a little something special.


	11. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter go to the best party ever!! AKA smuttttt

"Okay, so I got everything but the molly," Tony said as he plugged in the last of the speakers into the orange extension cord.

"Aww little Hero Iron Stark doesn't do drugs?!" Wade smirked, only to get a annoyed look from Stark, "Yeah well tell Mr. Star Spangled Banners about it."

Wade rolled his eyes, of course Cap USA didn't like drugs, of fucking course. "That's alrighty Mr. Stark sir! Not like we can actually get high anyways." 

Tony laughed, slightly annoyed and made Wade walk in front him so he could make sure nothing was broken or stolen. They made their way down to ground level and Deadpool was waved goodbye until approximately 9:30 tonight, which would be the greatest night ever. Hopefully better than last night anyways. 

~

Peter was on his laptop, his face scrunched up and a pencil dangling crookedly in his hand. Wade had been gone for hours, but he had texted and Peter was okay with that, although the merc had refused to tell him where exactly he was. 

"You get a job?" Peter asked as Wade stepped through the front door throwing his jacket and boots all over the foyer. 

"Huh? A job... my job is to be your husband. And that's a 24/7, good pay, plus benefits kinda gig. I'm all booked baby boy. No time for anything else." 

Peter rolled his eyes and layed out on the living room floor arms spread, "That's very 60s housewife of you, now go make me a sandwich!" Wade laughed and came over to where Peter was laying and kissed him chastely. 

They layed down next to each other, head to head. "Petey pie. Hunny-bunch. Love of my dick. I have a proposition for you!" 

Peter lifted an eyebrow smiling at Wade's antics, "Go on tell me."

"A PARTY OF STARK PROPORTIONS!!" 

Peter sat up, "The last time we went to a party it ended in a fight." Wade pouted and placed his head in Peter's lap, "Yeahh, but- we won that fight. And neither of us can get drunk so... and you like loud music and lights and dancingg. PLEASEE PETEY PLEASEEE!!! I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE UP FOR LAST NIGHT!" 

Peter frowned slightly and caressed Wade's scalp, "You didn't have to do that." Wade sat up now too, "But I wanted to." He kissed Peter on the cheek, and it was full of love. It was moments like this that Peter completely melted, Wade was such a huge sweetheart and Peter knew he would never get enough of it. Peter's blush ran high up his cheeks and he hugged Wade, "I love you, you big fluffball!" 

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

~

Peter was dressed in a slim blue suit, and Wade a black tux. They both had their masks on after an argument because Peter wasn't going maskless unless Wade was, and since they were both stubborn they were both wearing their masks and they looked good. Wade made Peter where his red mask, something about black and blue being too close on the color scale, and red being the color of sex. And now straightening their jackets they looked like the greatest power couple that ever lived. 

Dopinder drove them to Stark tower, Wade had invited him and Gita to the party too, so it was more like carpooling. On the way they picked up MJ, and so all squished into Dopinder's yellow ford they made it to the tower. 

They got to drive into an underground garage and they made their way up to the 80th floor. Peter could hear the music before the elevator even opened. He held tightly onto Wade's hand, for some reason he felt nervous. He hadn't really seen any of these people since the accident, and his life recently had been devoted solely to revenge, Wade, and his new lab. It seemed strange to be back at the tower, it reminded him of before Wade, and it reminded him of the Wedding and the timelines were getting all mixed up. Peter was nostalgic, but also anxious and he gripped Wade hands tight, almost forgetting his super strength.

Wade leaned over to Peter's ear, "Baby boy as much as I'm in it for the rough stuff you're breaking my hand... I think I deserve a little after - care." 

Peter turned to Wade and let go of his hand, "Sorry." He straightened his jacket and smoothed a hand over his masked head. Twitching slightly. Wade tried very hard not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked, but before he could ask what was wrong the doors dinged open and the sounds and smells and especially the sights of the party descended on them all. 

"Oh my goodness!! Mr. Pool! This party is banging," Dopinder yelled as he pulled Gita into the crowd and towards the bar. 

Peter bit his lip as Wade pulled him into the overflowing crowd. The party was much bigger than Hawkeye's all that time ago. The crowd was wild, people in low necked, short skirt dresses danced against each other with drinks in their hand. People in tuxes wore jackets but not shirts, everyone smelled of the same alcohol and the music which was barely audible over the base that vibrated through bodies made Peter feel a lot better. This was his kind of place, and as he loosened up so did Wade. The merc had a master plan, it was a very frat boy plan, but it was a plan. 

He would show Peter the time of his life tonight, and it would end with sex. Very good, very drunk sex. 

Neither of them went to the bar, there was no point drinking if you couldn't get drunk... at least not tonight. And Wade pulled Peter into the middle of the crowd, among thrashing grinding bodies and the couple got right to work. 

Peter danced and danced and danced, grinding against bodies and bringing Wade closer with every move. He was entranced by the music, and Wade laughed and danced along. They were crushed together almost uncomfortably, it was all limbs and hard heavy muscular torso. 

When Enur's Calabria started playing they both sang along, screaming at the top of their lungs, "And n you hit that! NO TI-NA THE MICKLE!"

"PLAY WITH IT A LITTLE BABY BOY!!"

"I'M FEELIN THEM!"

They were so caught up in the moment and with the chorus of the electric song, the atmosphere of bright lights and sweaty bodies they both had finally built up a frustration too large to hold back. 

Wade pushed Peter out of the crowd pushing through the throngs of bodies all glistening in different neon colors. 

They made their way to the bathrooms, Peter pushing Wade hard against the counter. His arms wrapping around the merc's neck pulling him closer and roughly pushing his mask off. Peter pulled his own mask off and tossed it onto the counter. He roughly smudged his thumb against Wade's exposed lips, pulling them apart.

Peter crashed his lips against Wade, devouring his mouth. His tongue fucking into Wade's open mouth, grinding their clothed erections hard against each other. 

Peter let go of Wade's mouth his hands going to down to rip Wade's white button down apart. His hands going up to rub at Wade's nipples making him moan. 

"Is this what you want?" Peter asked the ferocity in his eyes dying out for just a moment. 

Wade did want this, in fact this was exactly what he wanted, needed. He needed rough sex, he needed to be used, because he felt he needed to be punished for what he did. Peter knew it too. They both knew that Peter embracing him with kindness after what Wade had done wasn't something Wade could live with. And this... this was the only way Peter could ever punish Wade, without punishing himself.

Wade bit his lip and nodded. "Tell me Wade," Peter said grinding his hips down on Wade hard. "Y-yes. Fuck me till I can't walk!" 

Peter used not a little of his super strength as he man-handled Wade. Flipping him around so his crotch was pressed hard into the side of the granite counter. "You don't get to make demands sweet-heart. You're just my little fuck toy." 

Peter took Wade's hands and webbed them together behind his back, and forced Wade's half masked face onto the counter. 

"Do you have lube?" Peter asked. 

Wade smiled into the small puddle of water on the counter, "Oh baby boy, I'm always prepared." 

Peter lifted an eyebrow, what was Wade up to? Peter roughly dragged Wade's pants down, boxers and all. And his mouth watered at the sight that greeted him. 

A glittery black plug lay set deep inside Wade. Peter tapped it with a single finger, and then grabbed the end. He pulled it slowly out, only slightly making Wade moan. And then Peter pushed it back in making Wade arch his back and push away from the counter but Peter held him firmly in place. 

Peter took hold of the plug again, this time he pulled it quickly out, the several conches pulling against Wade's muscles, and threw it in the sink. The sudden loss had Wade moaning, and Peter grinned. He loved the way Wade sounded. 

The wet lubed up, wide opened Wade was a sight. "Mmh, baby you're so pretty..." Peter played as he leaned down and flicked a tongue into Wade's wide hole. Wade groaned in frustration, he needed more, and he needed it now. 

Peter would have drawn out the teasing more but his own throbbing cock had him unbelting. He lined up his hard member with Wade's hole and with no warning whatsoever he plunged into Wade hard, filling him completely up. Peter pulled out and back in, setting a brutal pace. Each thrust had Wade's ignored dick banging painfully against the counter, and with Peter's super strength keeping him in place he could do nothing but scream, and scream he did. 

Peter couldn't get enough of the sounds Wade made, the sounds they made. If Wade wanted punishment, he would get it. Peter planned to fuck the voices straight out of Wade. It was easy, they knew each other too well. Peter hit Wade's prostate every single time. Wade's hard cock leaked pre, and he was sure he would come without any other stimulation. 

"You like that huh?" Peter yelled over Wade's screams never slowing down once, "You like being my pretty little fucktoy? So easy to use." 

Wade's legs got weak, and tears stung the corners of his eyes as Peter pounded ferociously into him. Until Peter built up his climax and came hard, shooting thick hot cum into Wade. 

Peter let go of his husband, who promptly fell to the floor his legs to weak to move. Peter caught him by his shirt collar and let him kneel there on the bathroom floor. Peter leaned against the counter, the sight of Wade in a half open tux, hands tied behind his back, mouth gasping for air had Peter hard again in seconds, the healing factor doing little to satisfy his libido. 

"You're not done yet sweet-heart. Remember this is what you wanted." Peter said as he pulled Wade closer to him, so he came face to face with Peter's hard member. 

"You wanna be my little cockslut Wade?" Peter's teasing attitude was lost on Wade, who could only focus on what little attention his own dick was getting. He licked his lips and kissed the head of Peter's cock, making him gasp at the sudden wet contact. 

Peter smiled viciously, and he grabbed Wade's clothed head and pulled it onto his dick, sheathing himself fully into Wade's waiting throat. Peter didn't wait long that way, not wanting to choke Wade too much, and so he quickly started pulling Wade off him and then back on. Wade's whole mouth enlarged, and his cheeks hollowed as Peter fucked him on his cock. The taste was intoxicating and Wade didn't even notice the tears that caught in his mask at the pressure. Soon Wade's whole chin was sparkling with drool, and the moaning that came from the merc only made Peter want to move him faster. 

"What if someone walked in Wade? Would you want them to see what a good little cockslut you are for me?"

Wade's eyes rolled back into his head simply at the thought. But Peter didn't want that to actually happen, and he had webbed the door long before his lingering threat. 

He moved Wade harshly a few more times, and then he came down Wade's throat, and let go. Wade swallowed what he could and coughed, kneeling on the bathroom. Peter grabbed some paper towels and drenched them in warm water. He moved over to Wade and wiped off his face, gently, minding some of the more severe scars. 

Wade caught his breath and slumped back against the bathroom wall, severely fucked out. But Peter only crawled closer, straddling Wade's hips. 

He smiled sweetly, "Nuh-uh Wade, we're not done yet." 

Peter grabbed the hem of Wade's pants and freed his throbbing erection, which was soaked in pre-cum. Wade hissed when Peter's thumb smoothed over the head. 

"FUCKK BABY BOY! you're going to kill me." 

Peter laughed and he grabbed Wade's dick, and started pumping just the way he knew Wade liked it the most. "Death by sex, sounds like something Deadpool would do."

Wade moaned and rolled his head back, letting Peter take over, way too high on Peter and sex to care if the whole universe ended. 

Peter gave Wade the best handjob of his life, and had the merc screaming his name as he came all over their chests and the bathroom floor.

Wade slumped panting against the wall smiling crookedly at Peter. 

Peter laughed, and he crawled up Wade's lap, bringing him into a tender kiss. "I love you Wade." 

Wade brought his arms around Peter, "I love you too baby boy." 

They sat like that for a long time, before they cleaned up the best they could and joined the party.

~

The party ended like any party should. The crowd slowly thinning, until all that was left was moody colorful lighting, music lulling in the background, and a handful of people scattered around. 

Wade layed on the couch, and Peter on the floor beside him. They were both tired, between the dancing and the sex they had burned more calories than a wine mom on palates night. 

"Damn..  petey. I think my asshole is gonna remember tonight forever."

Peter laughed quietly, "Eh, you're healing factor will get over it."

"My healing factor doesn't heal my brain, which is literally throbbing with memory."

"You should've said something then, if you didn't like it." 

Wade sat up, "I never said I didn't like it!"

Peter laughed, and pulled Wade's arm making him topple onto the floor. "C'mere you big dork!" Peter laughed as he lazily layed on top of Wade kissing him. 

"I love you baby boy."

"I love you too Wade."


	12. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Aunt May gives Peter a lot to think about

Peter and Wade spent the next day at the tower in a spare room. They were both beat from the sex and the dancing and it was three in the afternoon when they woke up. Wade yawned loudly and put his hand on Peter's face to annoy him. Peter clearly annoyed smacked Wade and turned around huffing and pulling the sheets around him. Wade then layed his whole body on Peter, and the spider squirmed until finally he pushed Wade and got off the bed. "Can't let a guy sleep?" 

"Sleep is for loserssss. Whimp!" Wade stuck his tongue out and Peter threw a pillow at him walking to the bathroom. 

Wade followed him into the bathroom and hugged him from behind nuzzling into his neck as Peter brushed his teeth. "Spidey-babee." 

Peter finished brushing his teeth and looked at Wade in the mirror, "You're being very handsy this morning." 

Wade squeezed Peter tighter and rubbed his nose into Peter's shoulder, "I don't ever wanna lose you Petey." Peter laughed lightly and elbowed Wade, "You big sap!" Wade smiled and licked the cuff of Peter's ear, "Yeah but I'm your sap." 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Get off me merc, I need to take a shower." Peter twisted out of Wade's grasp and took off his shirt and turned on the shower. Wade sat up on the counter and Peter looked at him like he was crazy, "Get out Wade!" 

Wade looked right back at Peter like he was crazy, "I can't believee you would think that I, a respectable man, would let my husband take a shower without me." Peter rolled his eyes again, and grabbed Wade's shirt and pulled him off the counter, "Fine, then strip." 

~

After an eventful shower and some breakfast to go Peter and Wade hit the streets of the city. Peter felt like it had been ages since he had just taken a walk around, nowadays he was always inside. Wade walked beside him whistling some made up tune and the dusty air and loud city sounds made Peter feel like he was home. 

"Hey, you wanna go see May? I feel like it's been forever since I've seen her," Peter asked, and Wade nodded. 

"Ain't a perfect day without Aunt May." 

They made their way to Queens and it was all sorts of nostalgic. Peter knew every alleyway, garbage can, and corner store here and he felt home. They were just a few blocks from Aunt May's when a telltale scream made both their heads turn. A mugger in an alleyway had his hand over a woman's mouth and a silver slick gun in his hand. 

"Hey handsy! Got a quarter?" Peter yelled, just as he flicked his wrist and pinned the gun and the hand holding it to the brick wall. 

The man was too stunned to say anything, this was all too confusing. Why did this guy have webs, wasn't that Spider-man's shtick? 

"Who the hell - " 

Peter webbed the guys mouth before he could finish, "Watch the language would ya? What is this, Queens?" 

The woman freed herself from the half capacitated man, fixed her outfit, and nodded a little at Peter and Wade before running off. 

Peter walked up to the guy awkwardly webbed to the stained bricks. "You know last time I checked harrassment was a crime. Whaddaya think DP?" 

"It's on the list." Wade didn't know exactly where Peter was taking this, he just hoped it wouldn't end badly. Hoped that the old Spider-Man was still in there somewhere, and that this wouldn't end in blood. 

_[Ooh maybe Petey pie will kill him!!]_

_{DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!!}_

"Ya hear that? Boy I really hope this is your first crime otherwise you'd be in a lot of trouble." 

The man looked at Peter wide eyed, "Come on give me a break, she deserved it. You know what it's like hot piece of ass like that walking alone - " Peter webbed his mouth again and reached into the man's pocket drawing out his phone. He dialed 911 and dropped the phone too far away for the man to get to it. "If you were just a thief I woulda let you go, but you're a rapist and I think you deserve to die a painful death, just saying." With that Peter walked away and Wade followed.

Once they were away from the alley Wade decided he had been quiet for wayy too long, "So spidey, how's it hangin?" 

Peter tugged his hands down into his pockets, "After everything there's still crappy people out there like that. I- it's just never over " 

Wade draped an arm around Peter pulling him closer as they walked up to May's house, "Ain't no rest for the wicked Petey-baby." 

They rang the bell on Aunt May's door and heard the ringing inside. A few seconds later and Aunt May was at the door. She beamed brightly and to everyone's surprise she embraced Wade in a large hug, "Wade! How nice to see you sweet heart. Are you hungry, come inside. Come inside."  She took Wade's hand and pulled him inside. Peter followed looking very confused, Wade looked back at Peter even more confused. Aunt May led them to the kitchen and then she looked at Peter, "Oh hello Peter dear, is that your name? I think I've forgotten since you haven't been over to visit in ages." 

Peter tried horribly not to role his eyes, "Aw come on Aunt May, we came to steal your lamp that one time..." 

Aunt May shook her head and looked back at Wade, "Wade dear what would you like to eat?" 

Wade tried really hard not to smirk at Peter, he would definitely be rubbing this in his face later, "Anything is good May." 

They sat down and Aunt May made Peter set the table and after they had eaten the whole time May making Peter feel guilty for not visiting her earlier after everything she went through with her only family dying right in front of her. But at the end of everything she grabbed Peter and hugged him tight, "I love you Peter, and you better show me you love me back I want you visiting at least once a week. It's not like you live on Jersey or something, I'm just a taxi away." 

"I love you too Aunt May, and I'm sorry. I'll come back tomorrow." 

Aunt May smiled handing Peter the bag of leftovers, "And you better bring Wade too!"

~

"AUNT MAY LIKES ME MOREE! AUNT MAY LIKES ME MOREE!" Wade taunted as he jumped on the bed. Peter threw a pillow at Wade and he fell to the bed a wide bright smile on his face. Peter rolled his eyes and pulled him into a kiss, "I love you jerk." 


	13. Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade plays dress-up, Peter plays suit-up

The next day after a visit to Aunt May's Peter and Wade went their seperate ways. Peter went to work at the one and only Baskin Robbins and Wade went back home on the pretense that he had to make some important calls to the underworld. Which Peter thought may or may not have been figurative. Either way Peter went to work and he served ice cream all the while his mind wouldn't stop screaming at him, and it wasn't because of the boxes. The boxes had somewhere along the way decided that Peter's mind was absolutely boring and didn't come out to bother him until the most inconvenient times, like during sex. But that wasn't the biggest problem considering Wade was Wade. Peter's biggest problem right now was how naked he felt without a spandex suit hidden discretely under his multiple layers of clothing. In fact he missed almost everything about before. Peter missed working across the hall from MJ at Stark Tower, Peter missed his camera, he missed school... he missed Spider-man. 

"Uhm. Dude. Can I pleasee get some rocky road?" 

Peter looked up, "Wha- oh yeah... sorry." 

~

The trip home was agonizing. Peter had thought all of the hero stuff was behind him, he wasn't the same person. He wasn't the quippy, fun-loving, kid friendly super hero of days past.

[ _Yeah you kinda lost that after you started sucking scarred dick_ ]

"I think we all know that's not true."

{ _Hmm, maybe not but IT'S TRUEE_ }

"Shut up." 

The lady sitting next to him eyed him warily. When had he started talking to himself out loud?

[ _Ohh looks who is becoming a spider with a mouth_ ]

{ _Assasin SPidey! ASSASIN SPIDEY AUTHOR PLEASEE_ }

Peter kept his mouth tightly shut the whole subway ride, and he darted out as soon as the doors opened. Peter ran the rest of the way home, trying to outrun the voices, trying to outrun his own feelings. He wanted his life back, he wanted a PhD, he wanted a better job, and he wanted patrols. Peter was determined that moving on from what had happened, meant going back to what had made him happy. He knew Wade would understand.

Peter pushed open the front door and walked into his ridiculously large house, which he still wasn't completely used to. "Wadee, you home?"

Wade's voice came muffled from above, "I'm upstairs!"

Peter trekked up the steps and opened the door to the master bedroom. What he saw inside was not at all what he had expected. His jaw dropped as his eyes took in all that was Wade fucking Wilson-Parker. Wade was dressed in a tight thigh-high sweet heart bright pink silk dress. He had stilletto heels to match. His arms were draped in long white gloves. He was wearing a huge blonde wig, the hair decorated with shiny rhinestones and coming down to below his shoulders. But none of that compared to the makeup! Wade had gone all out, the countour, the highlight, eyelashes longer than his nose, lipstick that shined, eyebrows so sharp they could cut a bitch. Wade was wearing so much makeup that his scars weren't visible at all. Wade had even contoured his chest... it was so good that if they had been anywhere but in their bedroom Peter would not have recognized him except for that smile and those almost nervous eyes. 

"Whaddaya think," Wade asked lifting a hand and crossing his legs. Peter's mouth watered and he stepped closer wide eyed, "I- I don't know if I want you to never take it off, or to take it off right now." 

Wade laughed and winked in the graceful way a queen does, "That was the goal stud." 

Peter dropped to his knees completely forgetting his earlier anguish, and ran his hands up Wade's thighs to the bottom of the perfectly tight dress. He looked up at Wade who looked so delicious all he wanted to do was- "Sorry Petey, I went all out." 

Peter was snapped out of his fantasy and looked up at Wade cocking an eyebrow, "You tucked?" 

Wade smiled and stood up taking Peter with him. Peter watched as Wade turned, Wade had really gone all out. He was good enough for a live show, but that only meant Peter would have to treat him like the woman he was. 

[ _You're gonna get pounded into the mattress_ ]

"That's what I was going for," Wade said, and that was Peter's cue as he stepped closer and pulled Wade to him grabbing his ass. Wade was incredibly tall with the heels, but Peter was still stronger. He grabbed Wade's thighs and lifted him and backed them both back onto the bed. "I'm going to fuck up your make-up." 

"I'd like to see you try... I'm wearing so much." 

With that Peter surged down and drew Wade's strawberry lips into his own, his hands running down Wade's torso feeling his muscle through the dress. Wade moaned into the kiss as their tongues twined together and Peter's hands found their way up his dress. Wade dragged his hands down Peter's back, and Peter let go of the kiss to pull off his shirt and unbuckle his pants. Wade looked too innocent with those big drawn on eyes as he eyed Peter's growing erection. Peter licked a wet stripe up Wade's chest and rolled his hips against Wade's stomach. Wade groaned and squeezed Peter's biceps a little too tightly. Peter sat back, "You used tape?" he asked accusingly. Wade frowned with his teeth, "I didn't think this through... it's starting to hurt." Peter shook his head, "It's a good thing your pretty." And with that Peter grabbed Wade's hips and flipped him over like he was no more than a barbie doll. Wade kneeled on the bed and Peter quickly helped him undo the tape and free his painfully tucked erection. And then Wade was back on his back with Peter between his legs and his dress rode up to his stomach. 

Peter kissed Wade fiercely and grabbed his cock, stroking it long and hard making Wade groan and arch his back. And then Peter's hands reached lower, sliding across his perenium before stroking over his entrance. Peter broke the kiss to grab the bottle of lube that they always kept under the mattress, and quickly coated his fingers and pushed into Wade who ground his hips down onto Peter. 

Peter bit Wade's bottom lip as he thrust in a second and third finger. Once Wade was thoroughly prepped Peter smacked his thighs and lined up with Wade's entrance, pushing in so unbearably slowly. Peter held Wade's hips down so he couldn't move, and Peter watched as Wade came apart as he was stretched on his cock, his eyes falling closed under those long black eyelashed, and those cheeks hollowing as Wade's mouth opened into a soft O. 

"You like that sweety? You like being split open on my cock. You like me inside your greedy pussy?" Peter said as he pushed in to the hilt.

"Oh- fuck yes Petey. Fuck me like I'm your bitch." 

Peter laughed at that, and he started moving his hips. Slowly at first and then faster as he slammed into Wade he wrapped his legs around Peter's waist and Peter rolled his hips brushing against Wade's prostate. Wade's own cock was leaking pre between them. Peter slammed into Wade harder and harder, as the friction between them built and they both inched towards their climaxes. Peter threaded his fingers into Wade's wig, which just also happened to be taped to his head. Peter tugged lightly and Wade moaned, "Fuck Petey- more." 

Peter wasn't one to say no, and he slammed against Wade's prostate again and again until Wade's whole body seized up and he came with an obscene scream all over Peter's chest and his dress. Peter found his own orgasm in Wade's tightening walls and he thrust into Wade as he came until he pulled out and collapsed next to Wade, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his neck. They both came down from their afterglow, breathing heavily and smiling like idiots. 

_{ You ruined your dress idiot! }_

"Oh fuckk, I really did not think this through!" 

Peter started laughing obnoxiously and kissed Wade's cheek lovingly, "Oh god Wade. Hours worth of makeup on and a new dress just to get fucked. Please tell me you took pictures." 

"Selfies for dayyss spidey-man." 

~

After they had cleaned up and showered the pair headed downstairs to get started on dinner. While Wade stirred in spices and a whole bunch of stuff Peter had no clue what was, Peter cut up vegetables. They turned on some music and it was good and happy, but Peter still remembered his earlier thoughts. 

"Hey Wade?" 

"Sup baby boy?"

"I want my old life back... I want to go back to college." 

"Okay."

Peter stopped cutting the vegetables and looked up at Wade who was still stirring the pot as if nothing had just happened. "Just okay?" 

Wade turned around, "What else do you want me to say? Like no Petey you can't go back to college. No husband of mine will ever be smart!" 

Peter smiled, but it quickly faded, "That's not all I want Wade... I want my old job back at Stark Towers. And I want to be Spider-Man again." 

"Okay." 

Peter put the knife down, "Wade! I'm serious!!" 

Wade turned around again and swung a wooden spoon around sassily, "Peter, just cause you were too dumb to realize that Peter Parker and Spider-man are one in the same, doesn't mean I didn't think of it. So the Amazing Spider-man turns into the Ultimate Spider-man. That's gotta be a copyright infringement but who gives a fuck! You're stronger than you were, and nobody is gonna say no to you taking up the suit again. Nobody ever thought you would retire anyway, that was all you." 

Peter looked down at his hands, "You make it sound so easy." Then Wade was next to him, and his large arms were wrapping around him and all of Wade's heat surrounded him, "You make it sound so hard." 

 

 

~

"TACOS!! CHIMMICHANGAS!! MEXICAN FOOD FOR DAYS AND DaYS AND DAYSS!" 

Peter had taped swiffer refills onto his body and was climbing up walls and cielings, dusting and sweeping making sure the house was clean, and Wade was in the kitchen furiously cooking up enough tacos to feed all of the Avengers plus some. 

"Ugh God seriously Wade! When was the last time we actually cleaned?" 

Wade looked up from where he was adding maybe too much cayenne to the ground meat, "Uhm, well we clean the bedroom pretty often." 

They were getting ready for a house-warming party. It had been a long while since they had actually moved into the new house, but they hadn't really ever connected back with their old super friends. 

Everything had been cleaned and Wade had cooked up a storm. And now they just had to wait for everyone to show up. Wade put on some corny music in the background, and they both went upstairs to put on their suits. Peter put on his new black and red suit, which they both thought was much sexier. And then they went downstairs and sat around the food and practiced self control in not eating it all before the guests arrived. 

The first to arrive was of course Aunt May who brought them a small present and complimented their matching outfits. 

"Aw Aunt May, you didn't have to." 

"Peter dear don't be modest. If I don't spend money on you two who else am I spending it on? Your neighbors?!" 

After her MJ arrived, and Wade made more than one comment about supers thinking it was okay to show up late to things. 

"You have matching outfits. Nerds," MJ snorted and handed Wade a small wrapped box. 

Soon all the other Avengers made their way to Wilson-Parker house, all of them complimented them on their decorating to which Wade responded with, "It's a gay thing." Earning him a light punch from Peter. They all had a lot of fun lounging around and eating food, it was kind of like old times. Barton and Wade we're completing obliterating each other through words alone and Natasha and MJ really hit it off as the only two red heads possibly in all of New York City. 

Sam and Aunt May went over cookie recipes, and Tony had a field day in Peter's lab. All of the Avengers also really liked Peter's new outfit, although Natasha made a comment about, "You're that kind of couple, great." 

Then as the night winded down, and the stereo had gotten completely destroyed by Tony blasting it and Clint putting an arrow through it and Peter webbing it because Wade had decided to try and play "What's new Pussycat". 

Peter was so over it that he claimed that they wouldn't have sex for at least a week, to which Wade only replied, "Let's see how long you hold out." 

Either way everyone was just lazily laying around and Peter finally had the opportunity to bring up exactly what he had called everyone here for in the first place. 

"So guys, I was maybe thinking to get back out into the field." 

Tony sat up from where he had been casually leaning against Bruce, "You do? I thought you were over the whole Spider-man schtick." 

Peter shrugged and sat down next to Wade who was picking at the carpet, "I mean I'm a lot stronger than before, and I kinda miss it." 

Tony considered it, "I mean if you're sure... we could always use another spider themed hero." 

Natasha very casually kicked Tony in the face, and Bruce laughed very hard which prompted everyone else to laugh, especially Wade. "It's settled baby boy. You're gonna be a kick-ass thwip thwipper ONCE AGAIN!" 


	14. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is back in the suit, and explosions have him back in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been such a long time. So, please excuse me for any continuity errors as well as the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to get back into writing this fic and it's going to take me awhile. Thank you though to everyone who still reads this fic even after all this time. Hope you like this, and hope I don't disappoint too much.

Peter perched on the edge of the concrete building. Everything about his position felt old, familiar, and good. He peered down into the busy city streets and it felt like old times, even before Wade. 

The only thing that was different was Wade layed out next to him singing a terrible version of Fade. 

"Spidey. YOUr LoVe is FAdiN!"

Peter hummed, "If you perform it in our weights room I'll marry you again."

Wade grinned, "Oh baby I will Teyana Taylor all day for you."

Before Peter could reply there was a loud bang and they both turned around to see clouds of black smoke a few streets down. All of Peter's muscles tightened, this is what he had been waiting for. 

Peter swung towards the wreckage with Wade on his back, "Why is it always an explosion?! This author is soo lazyy."

Peter was almost fond of going towards the explosion, it reminded him of the day he meant Wade. But part of it also reminded him of those stupid stupid white walls before Wade had burned it all down. Still though the weight of Wade wrapped around him was a comfort. 

They dropped down onto the street in front of the burning building. There were people running out of it in panic, and the roof was completely obliterated. Peter and Wade ran inside. Wade grabbed every person he saw without a second thought or explanation which got him punched more than a few times. Peter ran inside. He suddenly realized that he didn't have to worry about dying, he was invincible. The smoke that filled his lungs only choked him until he got over it. The fire only burned until it didn't. There was nothing in his way, there was nothing to hold him back. 

The heat felt good on his back and he walked through the flames, grabbing everyone he could and handing them to Wade. He searched the building for the person who was responsible for the fire but he couldn't find anyone. The building was a medical lab, so it could have just been a mistake on the part of one of the lab hands. Still though, it was a pretty big explosion for it to be just a mistake.

_[Oooh. It's sussss]_

_{Every time you kiss me I'm still not certain you love me}_

_[Terry Stanford? Jeez how old are you?]_

_{SUS-PI-CION!}_

Peter shook his head, stupid voice boxes, and their lame references. Peter made sure that no one was left in the building and he went outside to meet Wade who was arguing with a paramedic.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I BROKE THEIR WRIST? WOULD YOU RATHER THEIR WRIST BE JUST A CARPUS!!"

Peter walked up to Wade smiling, putting a hand on his shoulder, cocking his head, "You know what a carpus is?"

Wade threw his hand in the air and walked in a circle, "WHY DOES EVERYONE INSIST ON THINKING I'M STUPID!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Wade, you don't even have a GED."

Wade turned around to look at Peter, crossing his arms, "Oh because the American Public School System should determine my intelligence, oh yeah, sounds super accurate baby boy."

Peter smiled, "Come on, let's go home smart man." 

Wade looked at the paramedic and lifted up his mask part way so he could stick his tongue out at the guy, "CARPUS!"

Peter shook his head dragging Wade away, and swinging up into the air. It had been fun, an explosion, saving people, it was just like old times. But, something really was suspicious about the whole scene. A medical building somehow just explodes, destroying basically everything? Nothing ever good happened in those circumstances.

_[She's veryy superstitious!]_

_{IDIOT! Superstitious and suspicious are not the same thing!}_

_[wait... really?]_

Peter and Wade snickered, the voices really were idiots, it made them feel better about themselves. When they got home Peter went straight into the basement and pulled out his laptop.

"Waatcha doing baby boy?"

Peter looked at Wade, "Don't you think it's suspicious? The whole explosion?"

Wade rolled his head to the side and thought about it for a second, "Nope. Why?"

Peter raised his eyebrows at Wade, "Seriously? A medical building is suddenly destroyed, and after everything that's happened to both of us you don't think that's suspicious?"

Wade pursed his lips, "Well since you think it's so sus then I guess it must be. But, why can't it just be a coincidence?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Coincidences are never coincidences." 

So, that's how Peter spent the better part of the day on his laptop researching the facility that had been blown up while Wade cooked lunch and dinner. Peter found some interesting stuff, like how the building had been built by AIM but was now operating under SHIELD. Peter did not like the look of that.

"If it was a SHIELD building how come there were no SHIELD agents there to clean stuff up?"

Wade looked over at him from the kitchen, "Maybe SHIELD's the one that blew it up."

Peter pursed his lips, "Why would they do that?"

Wade shrugged, "Because they're a bunch of shitheads."

Peter nodded, Wade did have a point. But, Peter was out for revenge. He had killed evil-Spidey that was for sure, but evil-Spidey hadn't been the one that had locked him down on a metal table and made him into a fucking adamantium factory. Wade had taken care of a lot of the people responsible, but there was still more, SHIELD was still a thing. Peter clenched his fists, just thinking about those white walls and those white masks made him want to tear himself apart.

Wade sat down next to him with a large plate of mac and cheese, "You alright Petey?"

The muscles in Peter's jaw moved, "SHIELD."

Wade put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Don't get involved in something that will just hurt you."

Peter sighed, "What about Loki? Did you ever talk to him again. He knew a hell of a lot about everything." Peter's voice rose as he talked and he got more and more stressed out.

Wade tried to calm him down, "I didn't talk to Loki again."

Peter slammed his fist down on the table, "Well I want to." 

Wade sighed, "Alright baby boy, alright. We'll do it tomorrow. For now let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

Peter sighed and stood up with Wade, leaning into his warm grasp. Wade was right, maybe he was just butting into something that had nothing to do with him. But, still if SHIELD was still out there hurting people then he had a responsibility to do something, especially now that he had so much power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL that happened! So... we'll see where this goes from here. Hope you liked this, let me know what you think.


End file.
